Wonderland‹dot›com
by 3plusC
Summary: 7: MADLY IN LOVE -part I- Meniti jalan menuju hegemoni! Ketegasan Nesia sontak membuat Ludwig meneguk ludah, dan Nether... apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain terpana?
1. PASSWORD

"_Kau adalah Joker yang baru."_

_Sebuah suara mengagetkanku._

_._

"_Kau adalah Joker yang baru."_

_Hah? Dihadapanku muncul seekor kelinci yang berkacak pinggang, dengan syal putih- biru._

_._

"_Kau adalah Joker yang baru."_

_...Kelinci? Bersyal? Darimana? Tunggu-_

_._

"_Kau adalah Joker yang baru."_

_Terdengar seperti perintah meski lugu._

_._

"_Kau adalah Joker yang baru."_

_Oke. Kelinci jejadian yang bossy. Dan raut muka menyebalkan itu._

_._

"_Kau adalah Joker yang baru."_

_Kenapa ada seekor hewan yang berbicara berulang tentang hal yang tak kumengerti? Ini tidak lucu._

_._

"_Kau adalah Joker yang baru."_

"_Kau sendiri siapa?" Aku menangkap kelinci itu. Tapi hewan itu melompat dan berbisik kecil di telingaku,_

_._

"_Apakah yang terlihat oleh hati sintetismu?"_

* * *

**+Wonderland(dot)com+**

**[PASSWORD]**

by 3plusC

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Caroll

OC © Terserah imajinasi anda :D

* * *

Nesia terdiam di lorong. Dia pucat, kusut, kaku, dan... mungkin bau? Jangan lupa ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang memerah. Puluhan _gadget_ disekitarnya... Oh, hei, jangan dikira semua instrumen eksotis itu menyala, berkoar- koar manja, berkedip genit dengan berbagai suara bising di pagi yang mendung ini. Semua mati, mati, mati ditempat. Sadis. Tak berdaya.

"Dunia sudah hancur." Ujarnya pelan, "Aku sudah mencoba memakai semua yang potensial. _PC, Laptop, notebook, smartphone_ macam _BB, iPhone, iPad_ milik orang- orang di rumah ini…mulai dari _hi- tech_ sampai _low- tech_…segala merek... _second_... keluaran terbaru...

"DEMI TUHAN, BAHKAN HANDPHONE BUTUT MENOLAKKU!"

Nesia menarik rambut hitam bergelombangnya yang bercabang. Melempar apa saja yang telihat, berteriak frustasi, mengundang hentakan kaki yang disambut moncong dayung yang siap menciumnya.

"Nes, cukup. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Nesia melirik sinis gadis berkuncir kuda di depannya, menantang dengan ucapan ketus, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku Viet. Kakakmu. Walimu. Setelah orang tua kita tiada, Pengasuhmu."

"Oh? Dunia hancur. Artinya aku hancur."

Viet memijat kepalanya, pusing. Didekatinya gadis dengan pita merah- putih yang berantakan itu, "Jika kita hidup di milenium satu, apa kau juga akan begini?" Suaranya melembut, diiringi raut muka keibuan yang sabar.

"Dunia tak akan kiamat karena hal ini. Lihat sisi positifnya, kau punya kesempatan menjadi manusia seutuhnya, bukan android paranoid yang 24 jam bersama dunia maya. Kita ini hidup, Nes. Coba kau keluar dari mansion ini sekali saja, dan kau akan tahu betapa berharganya suatu kehidupan-

"MENJAUHLAH DARIKU! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KAU BUKAN AYAH MAUPUN IBU, KAU TAK BERHAK MEMERINTAHKU!"

Hampir saja Viet mengayunkan dayung kesayangannya, kalau Thai yang datang terpogoh- pogoh tidak menariknya.

"Kalian ini sama saja. Tenang sedikit. Gunakan akal sehat, _ana._" Lelaki berkacamata sendu itu menarik tangan Viet. Membawanya menjauh sebelum terjadi 'pertumpahan darah' khas gadis remaja.

Nesia menunduk. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang salah denganku sehingga seminggu ini para _gadget_ menutup indranya dari jangkauanku?"

Sementara keadaannya dirundung gundah gulana, seorang remaja lelaki yang sangat mirip dengannya lewat, berhenti sejenak melihat keadaan. "Kak Nes? Seminggu ini kau keluar kamar? Mengejutkan."

"Apore, _BB._" Tangan Nesia menengadah.

Diiringi tatapan membunuh yang tak main-main, yang dipanggil hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "_BB_-ku rusak permanen setelah kau pakai tiga hari yang lalu. Runei juga bercerita padaku apa saja yang telah kau perbuat dengan para _gadget._"

_Krak._ Apore menginjak sebuah _handphone touchscreen_ yang tergeletak sadis di lantai. "_Ow._ Sepertinya aku dan keluargamu tak akan memberimu _gadget_ baru lagi, Kak."

_Krak_, _krak_. Itu bukan kacamata hitam Apore, itu smartphone lain yang terlindas sol pantofel.

Apore benar, bahkan _notebook_ mahal tercerai berai dari asalnya. Sekarang _gadget_ keren itu _pundung_ di bawah meja.

"Kau jadi… _ehm_, apa kata teman- temanku itu…_yandere_? Ah, sudahlah. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Kak. Atau kami akan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Ini mendekati akut."

Lelaki kecil lagak bos itu tertawa kecil sembari menjauh. Nesia menggertakan giginya, melempar- lempar lagi. Oh, lagi- lagi Apore benar. Frustasi ini mungkin menyebabkan gila.

"_..Kita ini hidup, Nes. Coba kau keluar dari mansion ini sekali saja, dan kau akan tahu betapa berharganya suatu kehidupan-_

"Lebih baik mati saja daripada harus berbaur dengan makhluk yang mengaku penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Kehidupan berharga? Ya, kalian pantas mengatakannya bila telah melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untuk hidup. _Cih_, sementara yang kalian lakukan hanya senang-senang, cinta-cinta-

...

"_Nes, coba dengar. Bulan depan aku akan menikah."_

_Nesia menoleh sedikit, kemudian fokus kembali di depan layar komputer. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat raut bahagia Viet tanpa dayung ditangannya. _

"_Lho? Padahal kan aku menikah dengan guru privat home-schoolingmu. Setidaknya kau ikut senang."_

…

Tubuh kecil itu lemas. Nesia menelungkupkan wajahnya. Terbayang raut muka kakak satu- satunya, dan apa yang baru dikatakan olehnya.

"…_Aku Viet. Kakakmu. Walimu. Setelah orang tua kita tiada. Pengasuhmu."_

…

"Bahkan kau tampak begitu sempurna saat marah, Kakak." Nesia mengurut dada, merasakan debaran jantung yang hingga kini masih berdentang eksistensinya.

"…_Lihat sisi positifnya, kau punya kesempatan menjadi manusia seutuhnya, bukan android paranoid yang 24 jam bersama dunia maya."_

"Tidak." Nesia mengacuhkan pandangan kosongnya. Gemerincing pakaian berenda khas bangsawan mengiringi langkahnya yang terhuyung-huyung memasuki singgasana: Kamar gelap penuh kabel, monitor yang porak poranda, tumpukan buku yang berjajar dimana- mana. Apa? Jangan bicarakan coret- coretan eksak yang ada di papan putih yang tergantung bahagia. _Damn_. Ini bukan malam dan para tikus itu tidak sedang berpesta. Bersyukurlah.

Nesia Pertiwi adalah '_android'_. Satu yang terlintas di pikiran gadis dengan lesung pipit itu.

'_Android'_, bukan _Cupcake_ atau _Honeycomb_. '_Android'_ ini awalnya manusia, namun sepertinya ia mengelak hidup seperti yang ditentukan Tuhan. Semenjak ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya, sekaligus kehilangan adik lelaki yang disayanginya, manusia itu membentangkan jarak menjadi seribu tahun cahaya dari kehidupan nyata. Menjadi pecandu kelas kakap dalam peranakan dunia penuh sandiwara: dunia maya.

Apa susahnya jadi seorang '_android'_? Cukup selalu dengan berinteraksi dengan alat elektronik saja...terutama _gadget_ yang digemari anak muda! Jangan lupa minum oli atau ganti baterai, mudah bukan?

_Hah,_ Itu masalah lama. Tujuh belas tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagi seseorang sepertinya untuk jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya tidak sulit, tapi titik beratnya adalah bagaimana bisa jika kau, sekali lagi, '_android'_ -kehidupan sintetis- melawan seorang manusia -gadis sempurna yang mempesona-?

Lupakan masalah melankolis itu. Lupakan. Nesia Pertiwi kini mendapati satu masalah intim: Alat elektronik meminta mati di depannya. Coba saja Nesia adalah maniak panggangan roti atau yang sanggup berdiri di depan kulkas menunggu hari, dapat dipastikan pakaian bertitel 'pasien rumah sakit jiwa' mengiringi. Sayang, yang menjadi beban: _Gadget_ telah menolaknya. Itu artinya, tak ada lagi dunia maya. Itu sebabnya Nesia kalang kabut. Melepas semua egonya dan berusaha berinteraksi dengan orang lain setelah sekian lamanya, demi menemukan kembali alternatif hidupnya. Hei, berinteraksi dengan manusia!

Lalu? Gagal. Ini sudah hari ketujuh. Kesimpulannya: Nesia tetaplah manusia biasa.

Nesia Pertiwi sukses kembali mengurung diri di kamarnya sampai malam hari tiba. Mandi? Makan? Abaikan. Ini rumah bangsawan. Dimana-mana satu ruangan itu lengkap.

Tanpa lampu yang menyala, apa yang dilakukan dia disitu?

Nesia sangat tidak _MAX_. Tidak elit maksudnya. Bagaimana bisa turunan penguasa itu terbelit kabel, pose diinfus, dengan mata yang tambah merah, memegang alat- alat pertukangan, dan bahkan... baterai?

_"Sudah kubilang, Mr. Krabs itu ROBOT!"_ Itu lain lagi. Sepertinya Nesia tetap kukuh mempertahankan jati diri sebagai seorang '_android'._

Dentang musikal jam tua di lantai atas mansion keluarga terdengar. Dua belas kali.

Setelah memendam kesakitan luar biasa, air mata Nesia jatuh saat itu juga.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan apa dan siapa saja yang ada di dunia maya?…Meski aku hidup di dunia penuh kebohongan. Aku rela saja menjadi _android_ yang hidup di dunia algoritma, asal tak ada kesedihan yang memisahkan kita."

...

"Iya kan, Malay?"

.

.

_[MASUKKAN PASSWORD]_

_Kling._ Satu diantara sepuluh monitor yang terpampang di kamarnya menyala. Nesia bangkit dari malam yang menjeratnya. Pelan-pelan, kulit kuning langsat menyentuh piksel piksel yang terpampang diantaranya. Menyambungkan kembali benang yang putus antara keyboard, CPU, mouse, di komputer yang paling sederhana.

"…Menyala?" Mata Nesia berkaca- kaca. Memulai proses dengan tenang, tanpa harus mengintip dari balik jari- jarinya.

Tapi yang muncul dilayar tetap sama: _Masukkan password_. Dengan kotak dibawahnya.

Nesia memainkan jarinya dengan ulet bijaksana. Tentu saja ia ingat _password_ komputer- komputernya: INDONESIA1945. Mudah.

_[PASSWORD INVALID, MASUKKAN KEMBALI]_

"Haaah?" Nesia melemaskan otot, mencoba lagi. Dan terus begitu, dan terus begitu. Mencoba semua _password_ yang dulu pernah dipakainya, atau yang mendekatinya. Memodifikasi berbagai angka yang muncul diotaknya, namun terhenyak dengan bayangan banyaknya jumlah alfabeta. Gagal. Nesia ingin saja berteriak frustasi lagi, atau menusuk pergelangan tangannya agar sedikit tenang. Tapi-

...Sekelebat bayangan kelinci di monitor. Nesia tak berkedip.

Tiba- tiba saja ia tersadarkan atas mimpinya malam lalu. Seekor kelinci bersyal yang terus mengucapkan hal- hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Nesia berpikir, bagaimana jika ia mencoba memasukkan kata sandi gila: _Aku adalah Joker yang baru?_ Ahahaha, sepertinya selera humormu kembali, Nesia.

_Tik. Tik. "I- am- the-_

_Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik._

_Tik_. 'R' ditekan. Sebuah cahaya memancar terang dari monitor. Tidak, ini bukan radiasi berlebihan. Emisivitas itu hanya dimiliki Tuhan.

Nesia menutup mata, sembari berpikir. Dirinya tak tahu Joker itu apa. Tapi entahlah…itu sudah terjadi, dan itu benar. Amanatnya, jangan takut untuk mencoba ide-ide gila karena seperti sekarang, sekarang sebuah hal telah menjelma kenyataan.

Kemudian, pelan-pelan Nesia membuka matanya ketika sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di dekatnya,

"Selamat datang, …'Alice'."

.

.

**+T.B.C.+**

* * *

*Merek- merek yang disebutkan diatas bukan milik author, kok.

*Kenapa Indonesia? Ah, anda kan tahu Indonesia digdaya Twitter(#1) dan Facebook(#3) :)) Walau tidak sampai _hikky_, sih...tapi...cocok...

*Typos? EYD salah? Kesempurnaan itu dari Tuhan, kesalahan itu dari manusia. Mohon bantuannya :)

Ini mana yang lain? Cuma ASEAN10- kah? Enggaklah. _Lha wong..err_..oke, kelinci manis nodong author yang sebenarnya gaptek ini. Oh, AU sangat. Karena AU, pasti OOC walau sebenernya OC.. #dilempar

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini~! XD /dor


	2. UNYU

Viet menangis.

"NESIAAA!" Ia berteriak menggigil, memandangi kamar adik perempuan satu-satunya yang kosong. Tak ada yang menghalanginya untuk mencari di sela-sela alat elektronik yang porak- poranda, kemudian berlari menemui para penjaga.

Sekuriti mengatakan tak ada yang mecurigakan. _Nona Nesia? Apa itu anggota keluarga ini juga?_ Haha, lucu sekali. Viet mengangkat dayungnya. _Fuh,_ untung Thai datang. Lelaki berperawakan kalem itu adalah rantai penahan.

"Viet! Tenang! Tenang, _ana_-!" Thai datang bersama adik-adik Viet yang lain: Apore, Runei, Timor, Myan, Lao, dan Chea. Semua tampak cuek. Ah, lelaki- lelaki kecil yang menyenangkan.

"Thai! Nesi-

"_Um_, iya. Aku tahu. Sementara ini, kita cari saja dulu di penjuru rumah ini, ana." Thai menunjuk mansion bertingkat tiga yang _aww_…_awesome_ sekali. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan si guru privat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah tunangannya.

Lelaki itu mengumpulkan generasi muda. Menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tenang, dan simpel. Kemudian mereka berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan gadis pemuram itu, selama jemari- jemari kaki masih menyentuh meubel.

Sesaat sebelum berlari menjauh, Apore mendekati Viet yang terdiam bersama para sekuriti.

"…Apa Kak Nesia juga akan hilang seperti Kak Malay?"

_ABG_ yang polos. Sejatinya, kau telah membuat hati kakakmu Viet menangis sekencang- kencangnya.

* * *

**Wonderland(dot)com**

**[UNYU]**

by 3plusC

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Caroll

OC © Terserah imajinasi anda! *maksa*

* * *

"Kau lebih manis dari kelihatannya, 'Alice'~"

Saat membuka mata, di depan telah muncul kelinci yang ditemui dalam mimpinya. Kelinci sok yang membuat sebal. Satu lagi, _gombal_. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nesia dari beberapa kata yang dilontarkan makhluk jejadian.

"Dimana ini?" Nesia membuang muka, melihat sekelilingnya, ini bukanlah kamarnya yang porak-poranda. Sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi pintu- pintu aura blangko tanpa jendela yang klasik dengan sebuah meja komputer diantara arsitektur kuno, tersampaikan adil pada kedua pupil.

"_Eit_. Jangan berpikir kau akan menggunakan komputer itu, Manis."

Sejak kapan kelinci tertarik pada manusia? Tanyakan itu pada seekor makhluk bersyal yang _SKSD_. Nesia belum mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk menyabotase benda yang duduk manis diatas meja, namun ia sadar tak akan ada makhluk yang dapat dibohongi dengan hasrat yang muncul dari pelupuk matanya.

"Katakan. Ini dimana…" Nesia mendekati komputer. Ya, komputer.

Sebelum tangannya menyergap sang eksotis berkilau, kelinci itu menerjangnya bak kerbau, membuat tubuh kecil terkapar dengan suksesnya. Nesia mencoba berdiri namun kelinci menahannya. Sejak kapan kelinci lebih kuat dari manusia? Tanyakan itu pada seekor makhluk bersyal yang jaraknya tak kurang dari satu inchi di depan muka Nesia.

"Namaku Nether. Nether White. Utusan Tuan Joker."

"Kukira dalam mimpi kau yang menyuruhku menjadi Joker." Nesia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melempar kelinci mencurigakan itu. Sayang sekali si makhluk berambut sukses mendaratkan tubuhnya keatas muka Nesia. _Wow._

"PERGI DARI WAJAHKU!" Nesia berusaha mengelak kembali, namun Nether tetap bersikukuh malah makin menjadi- jadi. Lihat bagaimana kaki- kaki itu mengusik hidung dan dahi...

"_Err_...mungkin harus ada penjelasan. Ya, kau memang Joker yang baru. Tapi masih butuh waktu untuk menjadi Joker yang sesungguhnya…dengan berbagai tes yang ada~"

Sejak kapan kelinci senang mengintimidasi manusia? Tanyakan pada…Nether White.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Nesia dingin.

"Kenapa kamu? _Haha_, kau tahu kau punya jawabannya. Yang pasti, setelah melewati seleksi dewan ARPA, kaulah kandidat terakhir. Kaulah yang terpilih." Nether melompat keatas meja. Nesia mengusap wajahnya. Kesal.

"Kalau kandidat terakhir, kenapa harus ada tes segala?"

"Sebab Tuan Arthur belum melihat sampai dimana kemampuanmu, _'_Alice'."

"Namaku Nesia, Kelinci Bodoh."

Nether bergeming, lalu ia melompat- lempat senang, "_YES_~! Aku tau namanya, Tuan Arthur! Aku menang!"

Nesia hanya diam melihat adegan kelinci _hyper_ yang berbahagia. Namun insting _android- _nya langsung menyala tatkala teringat pada komputer yang tetap duduk manis diatas meja. "Siapa Arthur? Jangan bilang dia otak dari semua hal _absurd_ ini. Sekarang jawab dimana ini, jika tidak, kembalikan aku ke kamar bersama komputer ini."

Nether bersungut- sungut. Ingat, ia butuh waktu agar kalimat- kalimat 'hewani'nya dapat tersampaikan dengan mudah pada manusia.

"Tahu dongeng _Alice in Wonderland_?"

"Jadi ini **Wonderland**, begitu? Oh, ini mimpi. Bahkan...ya! Aku bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi! Betapa bodohnya kau, Nesia. Apa memang _home-schooling_ dan internet tak cukup untuk membuat volume otakmu sedikit lebih berat? Oh, bahkan aku lupa aku hanya memiliki otak buatan!" Nesia mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan pelan-pelan, dan saat kesempatan datang, menangkap Nether dengan sempurna. Menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan penuh aura kegelapan.

"Jangan membodohiku. Katakan, atau kembalikan."

"Bi-bisa dibilang begitu, _ugh_. Tapi ini perbatasan antara duniamu dengan duniaku. Aku akan bercerita setelah kau…turunkan aku..._UGH_." Nether merenggangkan kaki-kaki mungilnya dengan terpaksa. Jeratan ini begitu mematikan baginya.

"Apa kata- kata itu bisa dipercaya?"

"Kau boleh memanggangku bila tidak terlaksana, _UOOGGH!_"

Nesia melonggarkan pegangan sadistiknya. Nether bernapas lega, lalu melompat dan melipat tangan layaknya manusia. "Sementara ini anggap saja dirimu sebagai Alice. Alice spesial dan tidak biasa yang terjebak bersama kelinci dan masuk dalam dunia penuh tanda tanya. Tapi sebelum kau masuk ke _Wonderland_, kau jawab pertanyaanku. Anggap saja ini tes pertama sebelum menjadi Joker..."

Nethere mengambilnya setangkai tulip dari _tuxedo_ mungilnya, menciumnya seraya berkata dengan nada indah, "Apa kau ingin mengunjungi _Wonderland_, Nesia?"

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa jadi Joker?"

"Oke. Kau lulus tes pertama."

Nesia tak berkedip. "Kau bercanda. Bahkan aku tak tahu Joker itu apa."

"Lantas apa, Manis? Setelah kau jawab iya atau tidak, aku akan menceritakanmu tentang Joker dan _Wonderland_. Termasuk mempertemukanmu dengan Tuan Arthur.."

'_Buang pikiran itu jauh- jauh dan tetap fokus bahwa Nether adalah kelinci'_. Nesia menepuk- nepuk wajahnya yang pucat seperti kekurangan bahan bakar. Kemudian persepsi indah itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya,

"Jika itu sanggup menjauhkanku dari kesedihan yang selalu menyelimuti tanpa arah. Jika itu mampu mengubahku menjadi seorang 'manusia' lagi tanpa masalah….dan karena kupikir _Wonderland_ adalah wujud lain..dunia maya…Aku jawab iya."

Nether tersenyum kecil. "Bagus. Tapi jangan lupa, ini tidak mudah."

_Ctik_. Nether menghilang. Sekarang Nesia terdiam di ruangan. Sendirian. Ia merogoh sakunya, tak membawa apa- apa. Sial. Kelinci itu benar- benar ingin dipanggang rupanya. Tak lama, pikirannya beralih pada komputer yang masih setia duduk diatas meja. Matanya berbinar.

"Akhirnya..."

Inilah Nesia ketika bertemu _gadget_. 180 derajat _versus_ aksinya terhadap keluarga maupun orang luar. Melewati proses mistik membangkitkan, namun yang terpampang bukan sistem operasi, bukan juga permintaan _password_ yang minta diisi..

..Sebuah _website_ dengan rancangan cantik otomatis muncul tanpa koneksi.

"Won..der..land…dot..com?"

_Klik._

[PILIH PINTU YANG TEPAT]

Perintah.

Nesia berbalik dan mengamati pintu- pintu yang berjajar melingkar. "Aku ingat di dongeng yang pernah dibacakan Ibu sebelum tidurku. Alice mengejar kelinci yang memasuki pintu kecil… Ada banyak pintu disini…nomer satu…dua…tiga…"

Setelah berjalan mengelilingi pintu- pintu, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berukuran paling mikro. "Ini. Pasti. Tapi, aku tak punya kunci." Nesia menggaruk kepala, kembali ke depan layar komputer. "Apakah aku harus mencarinya disini?" Nesia menelusuri _website_ sampai menemukan _link_ 'KEY' di atas gambar kunci emas. Tepat.

_Klik. _

[MASUKKAN KODE]

"…Tiga puluh tiga." Nesia mengingat kembali nomer pintu paling kecil yang baru ditemuinya. Kemudian muncul tulisan- tulisan aneh yang dicurigainya sebagai huruf _Wonderland_.

[MEMUAT]

[10%]

[24%]

[39%]

[MEMPROSES]

[57%]

[88%]

Dalam dongeng, sebelum menuju pintu, Alice harus melewati lubang. Nesia mengingat jelas perjalanan awal Alice. Namun Nesia lupa kisah Alice itu terdiri dari banyak versi. Mulai dari spesies kelinci sampai iringan simfoni Mad- Hatter bersama jajaran relasi.

[100%]

_JLEG._ Tidak ada pintu yang terbuka, ramuan jadilah kecil atau kue jadilah besar. Sebuah lubang besar muncul tepat dibawahnya. Siap melahap apa saja. Tanpa ada aksi _survival_. Haha. Hei. Itu tidak lucu.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA-!"

* * *

Sesosok lelaki bertopi panjang, duduk di bawah desiran angin yang melewati derit pepohonan rindang. Meneguk secangkir teh dengan elegan. Jemari indah yang dilapisi sarung tangan putih itu diketahui mengelus lembut seekor binatang. Makhluk yang sedang menikmati pangkuan Sang Tuan: Nether.

"White, mana dia?" Sosok itu bertanya-tanya, sementara si kelinci menguap dengan cueknya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah telepati magis membuatnya meringis, "Inilah saatnya!"

_Ctik._

_BYURRR!_

Nesia tiba- tiba jatuh dari atas, tepat di danau jernih di depan Nether dan tuannya berada. Keduanya sempat bertatapan sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Sial…" Nesia muncul. Basah kuyup. Menerawang dari kejauhan sampai akhirnya bayangan Nether dipantulkan cahaya sampai ke retina matanya. Mudah ditebak, aura membunuh muncul seketika. Dipikirannya hanya ada satu: Lelucon ini tidak lucu.

"KAU! KELINCI BODOH! AKU AKAN MEMANGGANGMU!"

Nether melompat, Nesia berlari. Sayangnya, di dunia yang sejuk pegunungan dan sinar mataharinya menawan, tetap saja terdapat bebatuan. Itu alternatif kalimat dari kata tersandung, kawan.

"Ah!"

_Hup._

Seseorang menangkap, menggendong Nesia dengan _bridal-style._ Nesia membuka mata dan bertatap muka dengan mata hijau indah seorang lelaki...dengan rambut pirang yang _aw-seksi-sekali_…sungguh goresan eksotis dari…

"Alismu TEBAL." _Wow._ Apa sudah ada yang tahu pada hakikatnya semua anggota keluarga _Southeast Asia_ terkenal ceplas- ceplos? Setidaknya tak ada yang perlu bertanya pada ketua kampung terdekat.

"GYAHAHAHAH~!" Nether tertawa berguling- guling dari kejauhan. Sementara muka 'pengantin pria' merah padam. Nesia dengan tampang datar menepuk minta turun dan bersiap mengejar kelinci itu sampai terdengan kata 'ampun'.

"Tunggu. Suatu kehormatan bagiku mengajak Nona cantik sepertimu minum teh dan berbincang bersama di _WonderHome_." Tubuh membungkuk bijaksana, mencium tangan Nesia. Dan menoleh ke sebuah istana megah dengan jam besar di atasnya. Mirip mansion keluarga _Southeast Asia_, sayang sekali ini 10x lebih raksasa.

"TUAN ARTHUR! Oke! Aku akan menyuarakan PERANG padamu!" Nether berteriak dengan nada sarkasme. Yang diteriaki hanya tertawa, "White, teruslah begitu. Kau tak akan menemukan lagi wortel dan susu di kandang penuh kincir anginmu."

Mendengar nama 'Arthur', Nesia lantas tergerak. Jadi makhluk inilah yang jadi sutradara _narrative_ konyol disini? Matanya menatap garang dengan tenang. Beruntungnya, sosok didepannya ini orang yang...peka.

"Ah. Maaf. Perkenalkan, aku Arthur, Joker di _Wonderland_ ini. Dan kau…pastilah Joker baru yang telah lolos seleksi.."

.

"Pertama, Kau orang _absurd_ yang menculik seorang gadis tujuh belas tahun disaat rehat, mengirim kelinci genit untuk menemuiku di alam mimpi dan memberikanku lelucon-lelucon tidak sehat, maka izinkan aku memotong makhluk di sana karena telah mengingkari kata- kata yang dianggapnya tepat. Kedua, Jangan panggil aku 'Cantik' seperti om-om kurang kerjaan, sekarang katakan padaku apa Joker itu dan untuk apa sebenarnya aku menjadi Joker. Aku disini hanya ingin menghilang dari kehidupan 'nyata'. Titik."

Nesia memicingkan mata, mengambil ancang- ancang, tapi sesuatu menahannya. Sebelum ia menyadari sebuah tangan- tangan kecil dan gaib menarik- narik pakaiannya yang tambah udik, 'Tuan Arthur' mendekatinya dengan aura mistik.

"Nesia...Pertiwi. Sekarang, ikutlah denganku." Tangan mengelus lembut pipi_, _"Aku tidak akan menceritakanmu detailnya, namun beberapa hal yang harus kau ingat adalah panggil saja aku Arthur, kau boleh membunuh kelinci itu kapan saja, dan ikuti petunjuk 'permainan' ini dengan seksama. Jalani tes ini dengan santai tanpa keluh kesah."

.

_If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there._

_-Lewis Carroll-_

_._

**+T.B.C+**

* * *

*UNYU: You And Why You.

*Nether White: Peter White (Terinspirasi dari nama kelinci di Heart no Kuni no Alice~) Ya, mudah ditebak siapakah _nation_ yang memerankannya…

*33? Itu nomer absen author di sekolah #gapenting

Android!Nesia, Hikky!Nesia, sekarang Intelek!Nesia disini. Klop. Maaf atas kemampuan author yang masih labil -deskripsi maksa+percakapan bejibun eu- dan terima kasih telah membaca, mereview, atau mendukung fic child-ish ini... Semoga tetap lurus adanya m(_ _)m

Oh, setting cerita ini 95%(?) Wonderland dan masalah Nesia tak hanya berhenti pada 'android' saja~ #nebarspoiler dan karena jalan cerita belum nampak, jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ /slapped


	3. WAY 2 RED

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Nesia menjadi orang cantik. Di WonderHome, atau boleh dibilang istana Sang Joker, puluhan pelayan berebut mendekatinya. Tuan Arthur memerintahkan beberapa diantara mereka mendandani Nesia sedemikian rupa. Sebuah _dress_ cokelat yang cantik dipakainya setelah melewati sesi kamar mandi, spa, dan sebagainya. Untung rambut hitamnya tetap menjuntai tanpa harus digelung atau apalah namanya. Hanya saja, Nesia ingin pita merah putihnya tetap terjaga keberadaanya.

"Cantik sekali." Lontaran pujian itu membuat Nesia teringat akan kata- kata yang terucap dari seseorang…

_"Cantik. Seperti Viet."_

Nesia menepuk- nepuk pipi dengan datar. _'Lupakan dua kata terakhir. Masa bodoh dengan Dayung Galak itu. Masa bodoh dengan Pecinta Gajah itu. Semuanya hanya ilusi pilu.'_

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?"

Oh, Tuan Arthur, tidakkah itu seperti lamaran? Nesia sedikit salah tingkah. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena Tuan Arthur mengajaknya jalan- jalan setelah ini. Nesia, _lucky._

Benarkah?

* * *

**+Wonderland(dot)com+**

**[WAY 2 RED]**

by 3plusC

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Caroll

OC © *Angkat tangan* #dor

**Beware: **AU, Non-PermanentlyAndroid!Nesia(?)

* * *

_WonderHome_, istana megah dengan benda-benda abad 21++ disekelilingnya. Nesia sempat canggung melewati tangga otomatis yang praktis. Lampu- lampu yang naik- turun, dan pajangan- pajangan eksotis yang tidur-bangun. Yang menarik adalah, Sang Joker memperkenalkan Nesia dengan ruangan-ruangan bernama antik: _WonderSite, WonderPage, WonderBrowser, WonderMaster_ setelah berjam- jam berkeliling sebuah mahakarya arsitektur futuristik.

Kini mereka berdiri di suatu ruangan bernama aneh lagi, _WWW._

"Ini adalah ruangan tertinggi di _WonderHome_. Kau bisa lihat keempat divisi perusahaan dari sini."

Perusahaan? Nesia mengerutkan kening.

"Oh, aku belum cerita soal eksistensi keempat divisi utama." Tuan Arthur menerawang ke luar. Hari menjelang terik, namun suasana masih cantik untuk dinikmati. Kedua tangan Sang Joker bertautan, sepatah mantra terucapkan. Nah, inilah alasan kenapa tempat ini dinamakan _WWW_: _World- Wide- Window_. Sebuah jendela makro terbuka lebar dan membentangkan topografi indah, mempertemukan kesempurnaan mata pada empat bangunan menjulang diantara lainnya. Meskipun hanya setengah _WonderHome_ ukurannya.

"Kau melihat istana merah dengan rimbun bunga- bunga itu? Itu adalah _Heart Company_. Kurasa kau harus kesana secepatnya, karena Elizaveta adalah wanita yang sensitif, apalagi mendengar kabar Joker baru telah tiba."

"Eliza…?" Nesia mengucek mata sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada 'istana' yang dimaksud.

"Penduduk Heart memanggilnya _Queen of Hearts._"

Nesia mengut- mangut. Alice, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kenal Ratu Merah yang hobi memenggal kepala..oh, tidak, hilangkan pemikiran jahat itu. Nesia sangat yakin bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah Mad-Hatter, sayang sekali tidak ada tanda- tanda kegilaan dari wajahnya yang imut. Hah, sekali lagi pikiran gadis kita melantur.

"Lalu…istana biru yang tampak _oh-so-sweet-sekali_, adalah _Spade Company_. Itu istana yang paling disukai anak- anak. Apa kau suka cokelat?"

"…Tidak juga. Meski aku sering memakannya."

"Istana biru itu dipimpin King Yao. Surga manisan ada di divisinya. Kau bisa membayangkan tiang-tiang lolipop, bebatuan permen dan pohon gula-gula. Atau sedikit mencomot biskuit-biskuit disepanjang sungai cokelat."

Raut muka polos tanpa dosa, namun sedikit menyebalkan untuk ukuran orang cuek macam Nesia. Raut muka itu membuat Joker sedikit gelagapan. Dia kembali menerawang kejauhan untuk mengamati yang lainnya, namun-

"Jauhi _Clover_ dan _Diamond Company_." Ujar Tuan Arthur sembari menjentikkan jari, menutup jendela raksasanya. Tapi kalimat pendek itu menyentil pusat kepenasaran Nesia.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Yang pasti jauhi istana yang dirimbuni pepohonan dan sulur- sulur menakutkan, dan istana yang tenggelam dalam lautan hitam."

Alis menyatu, bibir manyun, Nesia menatap sinis Tuan Arthur. "Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Arthur. Mengenai pertanyaan dasar sebagai Joker, tapi aku tahu kau tidak suka bila kita membicarakan hal itu, bukan? Maka dari itu, bisa kau jelaskan mengenai apa sebenarnya hubungan antara keempat '_Company_' dengan dirimu, kenapa '_Company_' sementara kau menyebut tempat tertinggi itu 'Istana' dan '_King atau Queen_' sebagai pimpinannya. Memang Wonderland ini perusahaan? Memangnya- _Hmp_!"

Tuan Arthur menutup mulut Nesia dengan jarinya sambil tersenyum _innocent_, "Kau jujur tanpa ada maksud apapun, karena itulah aku tertarik padamu."

Muka Nesia sedikit memerah. Sedikit.

"Kau harus mengingat apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi pagi. Ya, jika kau ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak berpetualang bersama kelinci itu?"

Perhatian tertuju pada seekor kelinci putih yang melipat tangan dengan pose pegulat. Oh, rupanya Nether telah habis kesabarannya melihat Nesia manisnya berduaan dengan Tuan Joker yang menawan…

"Hei. Manis_ku_."

Sejak kapan kelinci menyatakan manusia itu miliknya? Tanyakan pada Nether White yang melompat ke pelukan Nesia.

"Saatnya memulai tes yang sebenarnya."

"Tes?"

"Ya. Kau belum lupa, kan?" Nether mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah benda yang mirip _handphone_ layar sentuh, kawan. Dengan natural tangan putih mungil itu memainkan benda yang terasa tidak asing bagi Nesia tersebut, _tap-tap_, ditunjukkannya tulisan kapital yang terpampang jelas di layar:

[TEMUI QUEEN OF HEARTS]

"Ini yang harus kau lakukan sekarang ini, Manisku."

"Aku bukan milikmu." Nesia melempar kelinci itu jauh-jauh. Mengajukan protes pada Tuan Jo-..Ah, sayangnya Tuan Joker kita menghilang secara misterius. Ah, sungguh dunia yang tak bisa diduga.

"Kau. Macam- macam, aku tak segan membunuhmu kapan saja, mumpung lelaki aneh itu telah memberiku izin resmi. Sekarang, antar aku ke tempat dimana _Queen of Hearts_ berada." Nesia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada kelinci yang terkapar pusing di pojok sana.

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya kelinci itu terlihat tidak sehat.

"Nesia…ku."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama konyol."

"…To- tolong..." Napasnya terengah- engah, dan tentu saja Nesia mendengarnya. Jelas.

"Ayolah…h-hei..."

Nesia mendekatinya, dengan tatapan curiga. Namun apa yang dilihatnya kini begitu memekikkan gendang pemikirannya. Kelinci tak berdaya itu menunjuk punggungnya.

…Menunjuk sekrup pemutar yang terselip diantara _tuxedo_ kelicinya.

"Putarkan."

Mau tak mau Nesia memutarkannya. Tak akan ada yang mengantarnya, dia masih baru di _Wonderland_. Siapa yang mau membantu seorang _foreigner_? Tuan Arthur? Kini ia merasa lelaki misterius itu sebenarnya orang sibuk yang santai. Lihat bagaimana dia menghilang disaat kelincinya gawat begini?

_Kre...k. Kreeek...Krek._

"_LEVEL-UP!_" Nether meloncat semangat kea rah Nesia. Tapi berkaca pada pengalaman, Nesia menampik pelukan _abnormal_ itu, menarik kedua telinga Nether dan perang _face-to-face_ pun dimulai. _Ting!_

"Jangan macam- macam, White. Antar aku."

_Ting! Knock- Out!_

* * *

_Tap, tap, tip, tap, tip, tap._

Itu suara tombol '_handphone_' yang sekarang ada dikuasa Nesia. Seringai jahat muncul dari bibirnya. Nether yang melompat di sampingnya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Inilah _deep- obsession_, semuanya.

"Hei, kelinci. Tak ada internet di dunia ini, huh?"

"Internet itu apa?"

Diam. Nesia melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengutak- atik, mengacuhkan jalan setapak yang kini dilaluinya. Jalan kecil penuh rerumputan dan bunga yang bersiul riang. Bunga- bunga itu kecil dan lucu, warna- warni _mejikuhibiniu_.

"Kelinci, tepati janjimu."

Nether agak bingung awalnya, namun melihat aura gelap dari Nesia, ia langsung ingat, " _Ow, ehm_...Akan kuceritakan soal _Wonderland_, ya? Meski tidak detail, kuharap kau bisa memahaminya."

Nesia merengut dengan mimik _wow-seperti-tuannya-sekali._

"_Queen_ Eli itu ehem, agak menyebalkan, lho. Kau harus ingat itu."

Sepertinya pikiran jahat Nesia muncul kembali. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, seperti kepala yang lepas dari lehernya?

"Oh, hei, kau mau cerita padaku kenapa empat divisi di negeri ini disebut '_Company_' bukannya '_King_-

_BRUAK!_

Dua tubuh terjungkal, Nesia mengusap kepalanya, bangkit mengambil _gadget_ barunya dan siap memulai auman halilintarnya. Nether melompat ke sosok satunya, seorang gadis, kecil, tertelungkup dengan kerudung merah yang menutupi rambut pirangnya.

"Oh, _Red Riding Hood!_"

Nesia tak berkedip. Melupakan luapan amarahnya. _Bukannya ini Wonderland?_

Gadis kecil itu merapikan pakaiannya, membuka kerudung yang akhirnya menampakkan wajah manis dengan air di pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis. Teriris-iris. Tidakkah sebuah hal yang tak terduga ketika Nesia mendekatinya, mengelusnya dengan lembut penuh makna meski tanpa kata- kata terucap dari bibir manisnya?

"_Hiks_… _Queen_ akan mengeksekusiku…tolong…selamatkan, pe-pertemukan aku dengan Tuan Joker…aku..._hiks_...aku-

"Apa? Kau kabur dari _Queen_ Eli dan mencoba meminta penangguhan hukuman dari Tuan Joker? Hahaha. Lucu sekali, Gadis Kecil. Kudengar kau sudah dimakan oleh para serigala jejadian di gunung_._" Nether melipat tangan mungilnya. Dan entah kenapa, sosok itu semakin menyebalkan di mata Nesia. Dengan kasar ditariknya dua buah telinga yang sekarang menjerit sengsara. Sementara gadis kecil makin keras tangisannya.

"_QUEEN_ AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAKU SEBELUM PARA SERIGALA ITU MEMAKAN OTAKKU! _HUWEEEE~!_"

Firasat tentang kepala yang berjatuhan itu tepat rupanya. Tiba- tiba Nesia ingin beralih tujuan. Tapi tangan si gadis berkerudung merah menarik _dress_ cokelatnya. Dengan sedikit ekspresi merajuk, dalam pelukan dia masuk. "_Hiks_…tolong aku, Kakak..."

"_Tolong aku, Kakak..."_

_DEG_. Sesuatu menjerat pembuluh sistem transportasi Nesia. Sesuatu telah mengingatkannya pada hal yang menyedihkan. Sudah saatnya kau melepas semua ego itu, Nesia. Pelan-pelan saja…pelan-pelan…

"Apa yang membuatmu dieksekusi? Apa kau lupa jalan ke rumah nenekmu?" Nesia bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Ini...harusnya aku mengantar ini pada kakakku. _Hiks_, ini terlarang, namun penting. Aku tak ingin keluargaku tercerai-berai hanya karena kakak adalah _Heart-Ace_. Tapi belum sampai benda ini ada ditangan kakak. Para prajurit penjaga _Heart_ telah memergokiku. Mereka membawaku pada _Queen_ yang mengadili…dan berencana mengeksekusiku seperti halnya orang-orang yang dibunuh untuk penghematan penduduk, _hiks_." Gadis kecil menunjukkan keranjang berisikan manuskrip- manuskrip dan surat terselip.

Tunggu. Dua kata itu menohok bulu kuduk. _Penghematan penduduk?_ Nesia menengok pada Nether, berharap mendapat penjelasan logis untuk semua ini.

"Apa? Ini bukan urusanku. Tanya saja pada _Queen_ Eli sendiri. Dia ada dalam divisinya sendiri dan berhak melakukan eksekusi kapanpun dia mau." Nether menyilangkan tangannya, "Sekarang kau tetap ingin kesana atau tidak?"

"Ini tes, bukan?" Nesia menarik tangan si gadis berkerudung merah, "Hei, kecil. Siapa namamu?"

"Li- ily, Kakak…A-apa Kakak akan membantuku memberikan pembelaan? Aku sudah sekuat tenaga kabur dari jeratan para prajurit merah...kuharap kepalaku tidak berakhir seperti yang dialami para penduduk yang dihemat itu.."

Nesia mengangguk tegas. "Tapi jika kita berdua sama-sama terpenggal nanti, aku tak tahu. Hei, kelinci! tunjukkan jalan padaku!"

Dengan tampang pasrah, Nether melompat, melewati rimbunnya bunga- bunga tanpa tangkai. Sungguh, _kormus- kormus_ itu merangkai. Sedikitnya Nesia menyadari bahwa tiga per empat hatinya menolak, namun sisanya mengelak. Karena apa? Hal ini mengingatkannya, bukan pada dayung yang melambai, atau gajah yang berjalan santai. Ini semua membuatnya ingat pada Malay.

"Aku ingat kau sangat menyukai negeri dongeng…" Gumamnya pelan.

" Kakak mengatakan sesuatu?" Lily menarik pita di bagian belakang _dress_-nya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, namaku Nesia."

"Oh. Salam kenal, Kakak. Terima kasih…"

Nesia tidak menyukai 'terima kasih'. Benar- benar. Ia benci segala sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Atau sekedar membuat jantungnya lebih cepat berdebar.

"_Ehem_, Nona-nona. Maaf, tapi kita sudah sampai." Nether membuka semak, mempersunting kilauan cahaya yang merasuki jalan setapak. Ya, cahaya itu menunjukkan betapa BESARnya mawar yang ada di depan mereka kini. Mawar merah tanpa tangkai- daun- duri- dan dengan segala keelokannya membentangkan istana yang duduk santai tanpa ilusi.

Istana merah bertahtakan mawar dan cahaya matahari. **Heart Company.**

"Oh." Nesia berkomentar singkat. Tanpa basa- basi dia berlari hingga di depan gerbang berduri. Sebelum ia menggedor-gedor pintu, Nether melompat ke kepalanya dengan deru. "Kau tak boleh masuk sembarangan. Perusahaan ini memang tidak setertutup Diamond. Tapi kau perlu tahu, selain Ratunya yang merepotkan, para prajurit penjaga disini itu….galak."

Nesia menaikkan alisnya, otaknya mulai menganalisa.

"Aku baru ingat kau mengatakan kakakmu itu _Heart- Ace_ disini. Dilihat dari kedudukannya dalam kartu remi, _Ace_ menduduki tempat penting. Kakakmu itu…petinggi, kah? Kenapa tidak kau minta saja pembelaan darinya, lalu bersama- sama memboikot Ratu Pemenggal Kepala." Ditepuknya Lily, yang menunjuk ke atas dengan kepasrahan.

Tiga pasang mata yang melongok keatas melawan ratusan pasang mata yang memegang senapan. Ratusan pengawal bertampang garang, armada yang dipimpin seorang lelaki dengan _outfit_ jenderal pemecah kacang. Mata hijau dan rambut _bob_ pirang itu…mengarahkan senjatanya tepat di pelupuk mata.

"ATAS NAMA _QUEEN_ ELIZAVETA. KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BERTIGA YANG MASUK WILAYAH TANPA SEIZINNYA. DOR SATU DOR DUA DOR TIGA."

.

**+T.B.C.+**

* * *

*Jadi, 'com' di Wonderland(dot)com sebagai 'company' alias Wonderland(dot)company. Apa itu company? Lihat saja nanti #loh

*Failfailfail ;_; Semua istilah itu diobrak- abrik oleh otak nista author kurang pengalaman ini. Maaf, maaf. Maaf juga karena apdetnya lama -_-

*Bagi yang ingin tahu artwork author untuk Nether White, cek di 3plusc at dA #promosi (Abal Alert!)

…dan tak lupa, terima kasih :)


	4. PSYCHO COMPANY

"Jadi…"

Seorang lelaki mengalunkan pertanyaan-pertanyan bergelegar. Dari _outfit_-nya yang serba putih dan stetoskop yang ia kenakan, ya, dia memang dokter, tapi...topeng? Lupakan bagian itu, ada masalah sekarang.

Viet hanya tertunduk. Kemudian menyembunyikan kepalanya kedalam pelukan Thai, menangis sesengguk sambil bercerita, "Nesia itu...dalam sembilan tahun, perubahannya sangat drastis. Jutaan sel otaknya telah dipengaruhi oleh kehidupan virtual, menghempaskannya dalam jati diri yang terombang- ambing antara kenyataan dan halusinasi…"

Lelaki bertampang garang itu mendengus pelan. "Dan itu mempengaruhimu, Viet. Terlalu negatif terutama pesimis membuatmu depresi, kau tahu? Sekarang aku-

"Sadiq. Ini sudah kedua kalinya, _ana._" Thai mengisyaratkan tangannya, membuat ruangan kecil itu makin senyap selain erangan kecil Viet seorang. Dokter _muscular_ itu melipat tangan, merebahkan kepalanya di kursi sambil berdecak, apa itu marah atau bingung, yang pasti ketika telah berhadapan dengan kedua pasangan muda ini, dia tak mau main-main.

"…Aku tak pernah tahu sosok adik pertama Viet itu. Tapi aku ingat sosok gadis kecil yang membawa boneka komodo kesana kemari dengan cemasnya. Ya, saat peristiwa hilangnya...siapa itu?"

Thai mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Namanya Nesia. Dia muridku, _ana_. Dia adalah anak anti-sosial yang jarang sekali keluar kamar, dan tak pernah keluar mansion sejak hilangnya Mal-

Pria berkacamata itu mengentikan kalimatnya, Viet menarik kemejanya sambil memejamkan mata. Air mata itu bertambah deras rupanya. Dan itu berarti: _Jangan teruskan itu, hatiku sudah hampir mati. Aku kehilangan lagi, Thai._

_Kehilangan lagi._

Sambil menyentuhkan belaian tangan penuh kasih sayang, Thai mencoba bertukar pikiran dengan Dokter,

_Tolong._

* * *

+**Wonderland(dot)com**+

**[PSYCHO!COMPANY]**

by 3plusC

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Caroll

OC © Haruskah saya? #ea

* * *

Nether geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan kedua gadis yang sepucat kaca bersamanya, dia melompat-lompat dengan terpaksa.

"_AHOI_, VASH! Ini aku NETHER WHITE! Dan ini CALON JOKER BARU KITA! Kami ingin BERTEMU dengan QUEEN ELIZAVETA! Ini perintah TUAN ARTHUR!"

_Hup._

Sang 'Jenderal' turun ke bawah tanpa luka. Sambil menodongkan _riffle_-nya, dia berdecak kesal. "Kau, White. Kukira kau sudah mati dimakan para serigala itu…bersama gadis kecil ini." 'Jenderal' melotot pada Lily yang bersembunyi dibalik Nesia.

"Heh. Kau kira itu lucu, Vash. Sekarang, biarkan kami masuk. Manisku kepanasan."

Nesia menjulurkan lidah mendengar pernyataan luar biasa. Dipegangnya tangan Lily dengan perkasa. Oh, jangan lupa _handphone_ ada di sakunya…dan berkedip- kedip ria. Ada _short- message,_ _kah_?

_Klik._

[RED RIDING HOOD: ANTARKAN DIA KE RUMAH NENEKNYA]

Ya ampun. Masalah ini resmi sudah menjadi tesnya yang ketiga.

Vash mengacungkan tangan tanpa beban. Menyuruh anak buahnya membuka gerbang.

_GREEEK…_

Tampaklah wujud asli istana merah. Dan seperti namanya, memang benar- benar merah. Dinding _ruby_, atap strawberry, lantai darah. Kapan lagi bisa melihat air mancur dengan hiasan kepala manusia? Atau lampu- lampu yang unik dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergelantung bahagia? Wow. Sayang sekali _Gothic- lovers_ itu bukan Nesia. Lihat ekspresinya, seperti mau muntah.

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Vash memimpin ekspedisi mereka selama beberapa menit, kemudian, akhirnya bertemu muka dengan seorang wanita cantik duduk bosan di singgasananya.

"Yang Mulia. Utusan Tuan Arthur ingin bertemu Anda." Vash membungkuk diantara perbedaan kasta.

_Queen_ Elizaveta. Wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang, dengan mawar di tiap sisinya. Tersenyum manis bersama…sebuah _frying- pan_ raksasa ditangannya.

"Selamat datang, TamuKU."

Nether bersiul cueknya. Lily bergidik ngerinya. Dan Nesia terdiam dengan patuhnya. Ini tidak main- main.

"Hibur AKU. Atau kupenggal kepalaMU."

.

"_Err_…_Queen_. Izinkan saya memperkenalkan calon Joker baru." Nether mencairkan suasana. Sang Ratu tertawa kecil, "Tak masalah siapapun itu, White. Aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana dia bisa menghiburku." _Queen_ Elizaveta menatap Nesia dengan ceria, "Oh, hei calon Joker, tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padaku. Kalau tidak, perkenankan aku memajang kepalamu di puncak air mancur baruku."

…

"_QUEEN_~! _QUEEN_~! ADA PELAYAN MENGAMBIL JATAH MAKANAN GILBIRD, _VE_~!"

Tiba- tiba seorang lelaki berkriwil berlari ke depan Sang Ratu, menarik dua orang berpakaian _waiter_ dengan wajah samar- samar.

Langsung saja _Queen_ mengerutkan dahi, berdiri sambil mengacungkan _frying- pan_nya. Entah, apa yang terjadi. Sebentar saja dua kepala berjatuhan, dengan darah yang bermuncratan.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin koleksi kepala yang langka seperti calon Joker ini. Feli manisss, sekarang bawa tubuh menjijikkan itu ke air mancur atau kolam ikan. _Euhh_…aku tak tahan bau amisnya." _Queen_ Elizaveta mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya. Sementara lelaki berkriwil itu tersenyum lebar, hormat dan mengangkat kepala. "_Queen_~ kapan-kapan kita pesta pasta~" Ujarnya gembira.

"Iyaaa, itu bisa diatur... Vash, tolong bawa _Heart- Knight_ tak peka itu ke Luddie. Aku khawatir dia akan membawa penduduk- penduduk baru untuk dipenggal. Lama- lama dia sendiri yang bakal mengajukan kepalanya."

Vash yang sedari tadi diam di pojok sana, mengangguk tegas dan ganti menarik lelaki berkriwil berstatus _Knight_ itu menjauh.

Dengan darah yang masih berceceran di lantai, Sang Ratu tersenyum lagi, "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kautunjukkan padaku?"

Ini tidak lucu. Pelajaran yang bisa dipetik kali ini adalah: Jangan anggap bercanda orang yang berkata akan memenggal kepalamu, karena bisa jadi kenyataan karena sesuatu!

…_krik._

_Queen_ Elizaveta mulai memanyunkan bibirnya, dan itu bukan pertanda bagus. Lily menarik- narik _dress_ Nesia, membisikkan sepatah kata. Mari melakukan negoisasi, semuanya. Masalahnya, Nesia bingung akan melakukan apa. Baru saja bertemu, telah disuguhi ancaman yang...bermutu. Dilanda kebingungan sejati yang mengobrak-abrik distorsi logika membuat otak 1350+ cc nya terombang- ambing. Terlebih-

"Tunggu! Jangan katakan padaKU kau gadis yang kabur dari eksekusi itu!" Ratu membelalakkan mata. Dan itu cukup membuat spekulasi hilangnya histeria sesaat serta nafsu melihat kepala jatuh, tapi, mereka melupakan satu hal: Tentu saja, gadis itu adalah Lily. Harusnya Nesia sadar sedari tadi bahwa gadis ini bukanlah si polos yang bebas masuk kesana kemari, namun tak lebih dari seorang BURONAN.

Wanita bermahkotakan tahta itu menatapnya, Lily balik menatap dengan ketakutan. Nesia menarik _tuxedo_ Nether, tapi tak ada reaksi berarti. Haruskah Nesia bermain fisik saat ini? Jangan lupa bahwa ia seorang pengurung diri yang tak mengenal apa itu silat, karate atau taekwondo, meski bukan orang yang tergolong bodoh, kemampuan berinteraksi –apalagi berkelahi—nya tidak patut dicontoh. Itu lintasan yang dapat diintip dari pikiran Nesia.

Sang Ratu menjentikkan jari, seperti yang dilakukan _Heart-Ace_, saat memanggil deretan makhluk macam manusia dengan pakaian besi berlambangkan hati. Tidak, tidak ada makhluk kurus-kering-takberisi jelmaan kartu remi, tapi _sixpack-muscular_. Simpulannya: KEKAR. Dengan sigap mengepung mereka tanpa bisa berkata apa- apa. Nesia tahu bukan dia dan Nether yang diincar, tapi Lily! Ada kemungkinan giliran selanjut- _Plak_, Nesia menepuk pipinya. Pipinya kelu, ingin bicara:

"Tak bisakah memakai cara lain untuk menghukum orang? Kau Ratu yang tak bijaksana, ya?"

Kedengarannya itu pernyataan polos tanpa rasa berdosa. Namun itu –akhirnya- membuat Nether kalang kabut. "MANISKU! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?" Teriaknya.

Itu tak berpengaruh akan mendidihnya gunung berapi diatas kepala _Queen_ Elizaveta. Dengan murka ia memberi sedikit improvisasi pada hentakan kakinya, dengan tato hati di pipi yang makin merah dan mulut yang terbuka, Sang Ratu mengacungkan jari, dan _frying-pan_ tersembul diantaranya,

"PENGGAL KEPALANYA!"

_-Nya itu siapa?_ Salah seorang pasukan menarik Lily mendekat kearah Yang Mulia. Mereka bertatapan lagi, macam makan-dimakan dalam rantai alamiah, decakan bahagia penuh darah siap menanti semuany-

_Siiiiiinng…_ Sesaat hening ketika sesuatu yang tajam menempel di leher gadis kecil dengan bulir air mata kecil di ufuk mata. Seorang lelaki berkacamata membubarkan pesta dengan (tidak) elitnya: Tiba- tiba muncul di belakang Ratu, dengan bisikan penuh tanda tanya. Melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada semua pasukan. Biola yang ada ditangannya mengacung, entah apa maksudnya.

"…Dia." Nether bergumam, senyum kecil terlukis. Nesia menoleh padanya dengan waspada yang tak terkikis,

"Kelinci, siapa dia?"

.

"Ro, Roderich..." _Queen_ Elizaveta tertegun melihatnya. Entah apa, mukanya tiba- tiba saja memerah. Pastinya itu bukan marah.

Soal panggilan, kemungkinan lelaki yang dipanggil Roderich itu adalah Raja hilang sudah. Nesia meneguk ludah, mendekati Lily dan 'menyembunyikan'nya selagi sempat. Sayangnya Roderich memandang kearah mereka…

Tapi syukurlah dia tersenyum.

"Biar saya yang mengatasi mereka. Sekarang anda bisa bermain di kamar dengan Gilbird yang kelapara- Oh, itu sudah diatasi. Silakan istirahat, Yang Mulia." Roderich menunduk dengan senyuman yang tak luput, membubarkan pasukan dengan sekali tepuk.

Nether bernapas lega ketika Sang Ratu meninggalkan singgasana dengan menggembungkan pipi. Meski terlihat kesal, ia yakin wanita tempramen itu tak akan kembali ketika pria ini ada di dekat mereka. Ya, pria ini. Lily tidak segan mendekatinya, Nesia sedikit terkejut, tapi melihat ekspresi semuanya, ia tahu pria berkacamata itu tidak berbahaya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Roderich." Lily mengusap air mata yang mongering. Sementara Nether melompat ke atas kepalanya.

"Tidak, dia yang berlebihan. Harusnya aku mengawasi dia setiap saat. Kulihat ada korban lagi, ya?" Roderich menunjuk kearah ceceran darah, "Bagi kalian, mungkin ini sudah biasa, tapi bagi calon Joker yang baru pertama melihat, ini mengerikan, bukan?" Mata beririskan jingga itu memandang Nesia dengan penuh kharisma.

"Aku _Jack_ disini. Roderich Edelstein." Ia mengulurkan tangan, meski yang diuluri tak menyambut dengan senang hati.

Nether berdecak, "Manisku, ayolah, dia menyelamatkan kita untuk sementara. _Queen_ Eli itu kadang sedikit konyol. Untung saja wanita pecinta kepala itu naksir penasehat keren ini."

"H-hei!" Roderich menarik telinga Nether. "Jangan mempermainkan _Heart-Jack_ sesukamu, kelinci jejadian!"

Nesia menunduk, dan ia berpikir bagaimana mengucapkan terima kasih atau sekedar berjabat tangan dengan orang lain. Sejenak mengingat bagaimana ia melemparkan tatapan maut pada adik-adiknya, atau menampik uluran kakak yang senang hati mengajaknya bicara, atau diam tanpa kata mendengar guru privat memberinya materi.

Sebagai revolusi '_android_' dengan daya interaksi tidak fleksibel, mungkin memperkenalkan diri adalah cara yang terbaik untuknya.

"Nesia Pertiwi." Ujarnya singkat. Semua mempertontonkan _facepalm_ yang tak dibuat- buat.

"Yah, yang pasti kalian lepas dari permainan kecil _Queen_. Sekarang, akan kuantarkan kalian ke proyek. Joker tentu harus tahu bagaimana cara kerja perusahaan di negeri ini, bukan?" Roderich membuka topik dengan tenang.

"Oh. Jadi itu." Nesia menjentikkan jari yang lantas membuat pemirsa _sweatdrop_.

Topik ditutup dengan cepat. Sekarang, giliran Roderich memandu mereka menuju 'megaproyek' . Mereka berempat-tentu saja- menaiki tangga beralaskan karpet merah nan elegan, melewati ruangan klasik yang sangat kontras dengan _WonderHome_ Arthur, dimana semua yang kuno tersusun rapi disegala penjuru, tak lupa semua berselimut merah. Yah, meski organ-organ tubuh berlilitkan mawar tetap tak hilang dari pandangan..

Dalam perjalanan, Roderich berbincang- bincang dengan Lily. Di atas kepala gadis kecil itu ada Nether, sesekali melirik Nesia. Yang dilirik cukup menahan rasa curiga.

"Omong-omong, Vash tidak menyelamatkanmu? _Ckck_, dia tak mempedulikan keaktifan para serigala rupanya."

"Ah, tapi aku percaya Kakak bukanlah orang seperti itu…"

"Aku tahu dia dituntut menjadi seperti _Ace_ yang sebenarnya, yang profesional menjalankan tugasnya. Itulah konsekuensi sebagai seorang _main-program_ dalam Wonderland. Kita bersama memerangi _BlackHat_. Tapi seharusnya dia tak melupakan keluarganya, apalagi ketika mereka dirundung masalah. Hah, dasar."

_BlackHat_ adalah sebutan bagi _'crackers'_ jahat yang memiliki kemampuan mencuri data atau merusak sistem yang ada dalam komputer yang tak dapat dideteksi walaupun kejahatannya telah terlaksana sesuai rencana. Nesia tentu saja paham akan hal itu. Otak '_android_'-nya mencerna per kalimat yang terlontar, termasuk perihal _main-program._

"Sebenarnya kalian ini apa?" Konklusi dari premis yang ia cerna.

Semua memandangnya dengan terpana. _Oh-itu-bukan-terpana!_ (_minus_ Nether). Nesia mengalihkan wajahnya, berharap tidak menerima jawaban yang membuatnya diusir dari dunia ini: waktu masih berputar kurang dari sehari. Rasa penasaran terhadap dunia antah- berantah ini makin membuatnya bingung tatkala dihubungkan dengan dongeng yang sebenarnya. Meski jawaban itulah yang musti ia cari, tak ada salahnya bertanya.

_Tap_. Derap langkah berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berlukiskan mawar merah yang merona. Dengan sedikit arsiran khas kayu tropika, dihias renda bernodakan darah, penyambutan asyik dengan kepala yang tiba- tiba turun dari atas sana: _wow,_ begitu tingginya. Ini benar- benar istana, yakinkan itu.

"Kami ada sejak Charles Babbage merancang Mesin Analitis." Sang Jack-Roderich berdehem, membuka pintu –gerbang bak khayangan- itu, mencari jawaban yang tepat. Abaikan Nether yang melirik tajam kearahnya, membuat Nesia merasa ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan, dan ia tidak (atau belum) boleh tahu akan sesuatu.

"Babbage?" Nesia mengerutkan kening, "Kalian ini-"

_BRAK!_

Tangan Sang Jack memperjelas pemandangan yang terbentuk dibalik pintu: sebuah mesin besar berjajar dimana- mana, dengan riuh suara pemrosesan yang membisingkan telinga, teriakan para pekerja yang mengusap peluh keluh kesah: Ini adalah replika sempurna dari pabrik teknologi tinggi di dunia nyata. Dan penjelasan singkat Arthur benar adanya: _Heart_ bukanlah _Kingdom._

Melainkan _Company_.

Berlaku untuk yang lain, mungkin. Nesia menyimpan pikiran akan pimpinan psikopat yang akan menjamunya dengan berbagai bentuk penyiksaan. Oh, Nesia, sudah berapa kali coba pemikiran gilamu itu benar- benar terjadi?

"Singkatnya, ketika seseorang tidak bekerja dibawah kendali mesin itu." Roderich menunjuk ke mesin terbesar di tengah ruang berukuran mega yang dilihat pemirsa, "Atau berseliweran dengan tatapan datar seperti mereka." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pelayan yang sibuk membersihkan dan mengawasi perlengkapan, juga penjaga di tiap sisi istana.

"Artinya, orang itu adalah _main- program_ dalam dunia ini. Aku, kau, White, bahkan Red Riding Hood ini." Roderich menaikkan kacamata, menatap Nesia yang mengetuk- ngetuk kepala.

"Sebagai _main-program_, kita diberikan leluasa untuk mengerjakan apa yang dikerjakan manusia sepertimu, tidak terpaku pada satu pekerjaan saja. Kita disini sebagai pemimpin pembuatan apa yang disebut DATA, mengantisipasi terjadinya serangan virus dari para _BlackHat_-"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi kalian gila: Menyebut diri kalian program, dan menyebutku manusia." Penekanan di kata tujuh huruf terakhir, Nesia merengut memutus kalimat, akal sehatnya hanya bisa mencerna ini semua imajinasi, apa dia telah terbawa dalam mimpi seperti dalam cerita?

Roderich menarik telinga Nether dengan sedikit sadis, yang ditarik mengerang kesakitan, dan mengerahkan tenaga untuk memberi diagonal keren dari kuku- kukunya pada sang _Heart-Jack_ yang aura bangsawannya sangat kentara.

"Joker kali ini cerewet, White. Bagaimana kalau kita suruh dia praktek langsung, _hn?_"

_BGM _Chopin berkumandang, entah dari mana.

.

**+TBC+**

* * *

*Info sekilas: Dalam kurun waktu 9 tahun, pengguna internet di Indonesia tumbuh sebesar 1.150% :B

Aaahhh- apdet sehari sebelum semesteran...;_;

(maaf membuat menunggu lamaaaa, eh, emang ada yang nunggu? ==;)

Oh ya. Maafkan juga pengobrak- abrikkan tokoh cute di Hetalia ;w; (Nesia? sepertinya lama-lama dia kelihatan bodohnya #plakkk) Author mencoba cari info realistik antar adegan, namun kegilaan meluluhlantakkan segalanyaaaa #lebay

Btw, ada yang nanya soal Heart no Kuni no Alice, ya? Yep, saya suka banget /yay4Wonderland! Meski endingnya tidak memuaskan... ._. *pengen maen game-nyaaa~*


	5. NIGHT PARTY

_AhahahaHAHA~_

Bulan bersinar terang, meski dunia ini keberadaannya masih dipertanyakan(?). Dengan hembusan angin pelan, dibawah naungan pohon rindang dan penerangan, Arthur meletakkan cangkir tehnya, sembari mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya dengan bosan. Suara itu. Suara tawa menggelikan itu. Sesaat setelah memikirkan hal itu, cengiran khas muncul di depannya. Dua mata terpana, menatap satu sama lain, satu curiga, satu mes...ra?

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

..."Bahkan keindahan bulan tak dapat mengalahkan pesonamu, Joker."

"Jangan banyak bicara dan katakan tujuanmu dengan singkat-padat-jelas."

Di hadapan Arthur telah melayang seekor makhluk yang mengibaskan ekornya bangga, menjilati bulu-bulu yang merumbai indah, dengan mata tak teralihkan dari sang pemilik _background_ istana. Ya, dialah Chesire-Cat. Chesire-Cat nakal-suka menghilang entah kemana, membantu dengan cara tak lazim dengan cengiran yang terkenal seantero dunia.

_Dunia antah berantah._

"_Meoooow~ _Kau tak pernah menghargaiku keberadaanku, Arthur. Kapan kau memberikan keadilan perlakuan antara aku dan White?"

"Hah, _nonsense._ Kalau saja kau tak semesum itu padaku, aku akan dengan senang hati menggendongmu, dan mengizinkanmu menyambut kedatangannya hari ini tentunya."

Chesire-Cat -dengan latar mawar-hati-merah muda- menggelengkan kepala sok dramatis, "Kau bicara seolah-olah aku maniak, _meow._"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, Francis."

_JLEB._

"Nah, kembali ke topik awal. Katakan tujuan, pergi kemudian."

"Ha…ha...aku tak akan memberitahukanmu kabar _Lunatic-V_ terbaru kalau begitu..."

Francis-Chesire-Cat tahu, kalimat itu selalu berhasil tatkala Arthur dan dirinya bersilat lidah. Arthur akan pusing, minta sekrupnya diputar, dan ia melancarkan serangan _grepe-grepe_-coret testimoni bak penasihat pribadi. Karena, memang itulah tugasnya sebagai kucing kepercayaan Joker. Setidaknya, sampai ia menyerahkan kursi kepemimpinannya.

-Sebagai _AntiVirus_ yang sebenarnya, dan satu-satunya di _Wonderland_.

* * *

+**Wonderland(dot)com**+

**[NIGHT-PARTY]**

By 3plusC

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Caroll

OC © Kira-kira siapa? *wink*

* * *

Nesia tak berkedip. Segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini selalu membuat matanya sembelit. Setelah berperan sebagai buronan kelas kakap di penyambutan elit, kini ia dipaksa-menurutnya berdiri memelototi-dan mempraktekkan proses pembuatan DATA yang misterius dan berbelit. Nesia menepuk dahi. Segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini membuat otaknya tak berfungsi.

Demi _gadget_ dan internet yang sangat ia rindukan, ada apa dengan tulisan-tulisan yang muncul di telapak tangannya ini? Tulisan itu merambah tak sampai pergelangan, tapi membuatnya risih dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang mencengangkan.

_Kau merindukanku? Kau merindukanku? Kau merindukanku? Kau merindukanku? Kau merindukanku? Kau merindukanku? Kau merindukanku?_

Beberapa faktor yang membuatnya istimewa: muncul tiba-tiba di telapak sesudah menyentuh DATA –yang berbentuk kotak-kota kecil dan berjalan di mesin- dan _font_ unik yang berwarna-warni menarik. Biasa saja sebenarnya, seperti tanda pembuka sebuah web/blog/apalah-itu-namanya bagi Nesia. Pada awalnya.

Sebelum kalimat itu muncul dan membuatnya pusing seperti ini.

_Gadget-Gadget- Gadget- Gadget- Gadget- Gadget- Gadget- Gadget- Gadget- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY- MALAY-_

_MALAY, ATAU DIA YANG TERKUBUR DI DASAR NALURIMU?_

_Mungkin mereka juga merindukanmu. Mungkin mereka juga merindukanmu. Mungkin mereka juga mereka juga merindukanmu._

"HAH! TOLONG HENTIKAN TULISAN GILA INI!" Nesia menggertakkan gigi, menggenggam telapaknya erat-erat. Berusaha tidak melihatnya, atau sesuatu yang aneh muncul setelahnya. '_Menggelikan. Menggelikan!' _pikirnya sambil berputar-putar bingung.

Yang lainnya melihat _cengo._ Nesia yang biasanya tenang-sok tenang, _jaim_ dan ketus itu kini tampak seperti orang yang kehabisan oksigen.

"Hentikan itu, Tuan. Dia tampak frustasi." Lily menarik kemeja Roderich. Kemudian tawa kecil terdengar, menarik lengan gadis yang sedang diranda kegelisahan sejati.

_Grep._

"Itulah DATA. Semua orang yang berhadapan dengan jagat maya memilikinya. Produk utama kami, untuk dikonsumsi sebagai penghasil kepuasan hati, overdosis menyebabkan kecanduan yang mengarah pada penutupan diri_._ Kurasa seorang manusia maniak dunia maya sepertimu telah merasakannya." Roderich mengusap dagu, menatap balik pendengar yang masih kaku.

"Kalian ini penghuni _processor_, ya?" Nesia mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian. "Tapi memproduksi kepuasan itu tidak masuk akal. Kalian bukan Pencipta."

"Aku tidak bilang 'memproduksi', tapi 'menghasilkan'..."

Disaat seperti ini pun, jiwa intelektualnya menyala. Meski kata-kata _'Semua yang ada di kehidupan kita bisa dipikirkan.'_ ala mendiang ibunya terngiang. Masalahnya, ia masih belum yakin akan eksistensi lokasi dunia ini. Kenyataan, imajinasi, atau mimpi. Nesia menunduk serius _–berpikir! berpikir!-_ dan untungnya tak ada yang lubang di belakang kepalanya, atau asap yang mengepul dari telinganya, satu per satu ia cerna lagi. Di akhir, sepertinya tak membuahkan konklusi, ini membuat Nesia dilema. Tapi tentu saja tak akan terucap _'Kembalikan aku' _karena ia membencinya, dan itu konyol!

"_Eh_, sepertinya ada kemungkinan ledakan di kepalamu. Ada asap.."

_-WHAT?_ Nesia mengusap-usap, mendongakkan kepala. Takut kejadian yang menimpa _seorang_ bintang laut menjadi nyata.

"Sudah kubilang, dia tak sepintar yang kau duga, Roddy." Nether melompat-lompat, menunjuk gadis yang mengalihkan dunianya_-ups, _"Manisku, kau tak perlu bingung. Bukankah saat kecil selalu bilang pada adikmu itu, apapun bisa terjadi dalam dongeng?"

Nether White, sepertinya kau salah bicara. Matanya melebar saat kata 'adikmu' kau gelora.

"Kalian…"

_Glek._

"…Tahu dimana dia?"

Kalau saja Arthur ada di tempat, mungkin bukan Nesia yang akan memanggang kelinci sok kenal-sok dekat itu. Nether berkeringat, dia melompat -karena di kelinci, dia selalu melompat- dan tertawa polos. "ARPA meneliti tiap calon, kau tahu? Itu memusingkan, tapi itu kewajiban." Ungkapnya singkat, meski di sudut pandang Nesia hal itu hanya alasan untuk menutupi. _Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu,_ gumamnya. Tapi karena tak punya bukti, ia hanya diam dan mengikuti. '_Akan kubongkar satu per satu nanti. Tunggu saja._'

"_Ehm_, ketidakjelasan ini harus diluruskan. Setelah belajar proses pembuatan DATA, aku akan menjelaskan cara kerjanya sekarang." Roderich menatap ke mesin dan orang-orang yang masih sibuk bekerja.

Mereka berempat –Nesia, Roderich, Nether, Lily- berkeliling lagi.

"Masih ingat cara membuatnya, calon Joker? Setelah lulus tes kau yang bertugas mengatur semua ini. Mengatur agar kami semua, termasuk _Queen_ melakukan tugas dengan sempurna." Roderich memang pembuka topik, dan Nesia adalah penutup topik. Seperti biasa.

"Ya, masukkan bahan-bahan sesuai kebutuhan, aduk merata, tuang adonan dalam oven, _bla…bla_...selesai, muncullah tulisan aneh di telapak tangan." Nesia berdecak kesal. Berapa kali diulang-ulang sampai ia bosan. Harus berurusan dengan _liquid-crystal-display_ memang menyenangkan, tapi mendeskripsi satu per satu 101010101010blablabla_ binary-coded-decimal_, menyeleksi tiap informasi buatan manusia yang berton-ton-TON banyaknya, menerjemah-mengolahnya menjadi sebuah produk yang mengaku sebagai sumber terbesar kepuasan manusia yang ada di penjuru jagat raya (catatan:yang tersambung internet, maksudnya) dan menjadikan kepuasan tersebut sebagai bahan bakar-bahkan bahan makan yang menjadi produk utama _Wonderland_ bagi rakyatnya itu GILA.

Meski Roderich bilang ini adalah perusahaan simbiosis mutualisme: _Wonderland_ mengola informasi dari manusia untuk kepuasan manusia - kemudian kepuasan itu diolah kembali sebagai sumber kehidupan. tetap saja itu tak masuk akal bagi manusia sendiri seperti Nesia (Tunggu- kalimat bergaris bawah itu _harusnya_ disensor _*piiiiip_) Daur kebutuhan hidup seperti jalannya O2-CO2 5 kingdom di dunia nyata itu tak akan terwujud dalam proses instan tanpa aturan. Tapi disini…Oh, bukannya tiap informasi di internet manusia yang membuatnya, Oh, bukannya kepuasan itu produk Tuhan? Benar sih, makhluk disini hanya mengolah, bukan menciptakan… OH, SUDAHLAH! BICARA KEPUASAN, IA KEKURANGAN BAHAN BAKAR!, _CHIP_ _ANDROID_NYA MOGOK SEKARANG!

"Dia mulai lagi." Roderich menggelengkan kepala, tiba- tiba teringat gadis kecil yang berjalan di belakangnya, yang menatap kosong lantai merah merona. "Kau lelah?"

Lily-_Red Riding Hood_ tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng, "Saya hanya ingin segera bertemu Kakak, lembar-lembar di keranjang saya masih belum tersampaikan... tapi Ratu pasti akan memenggal saya, dan Kakak juga."

"_Hm_… kalau dia sudah _mood_, aku akan coba bicara dengannya. Elizaveta itu sebenarnya bijak, ya, setidaknya sebelum ulah _Clover_ puluhan tahun lalu. Sampai kini tak ada keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai penangkapan _King_."

"...Bukannya _King_ Gilbert sudah dihapus dari program?"

"_Psst._ _Queen_ datang, jangan bicara soal _King_, atau dia stress dan kumat lagi." Roderich memberi isyarat ketika wanita pemenggal kepala itu menuruni tangga mewahnya, berjalan anggun menuju mereka berempat berada. Dengan pandangan angkuh tentunya.

Nesia memalingkan muka. Melihat _Queen_ Elizaveta hanya membuatnya _bad-mood_ saja. Insiden ancaman itu masih terngiang dan ilusi mayat bergelantungan membuatnya berang.

"Salam, Yang Mulia. Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Roderich menekuk lututnya, memberi hormat. Sang Ratu mengangguk pelan.

"Lumayan."

Nesia menoleh sedikit-sialnya, mata dua wanita bertemu, tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalan tanpa alasan yang sebelumnya tercipta. _Oh-wow_. Tanpa diduga, Queen Eli mengalihkan pandangannya (dan bukan marah-marah).

"Itu...dia...sudah kau ajari?" Tanyanya mendekat pada _Heart-Jack_. Dan, Nether tak berani bersiul menggoda, tentu saja.

"Tentu saja. Kalau Queen yang melakukannya, saya yakin tak ada kemulusan di sana." Roderich menjawabnya dengan tenang. Meski ungkapannya boleh dibilang hinaan, tapi Sang Ratu tak bereaksi, kawan. Siapapun di negeri ini tahu Sang Ratu tak akan memenggal kepala orang kepercayaannya, terutama dia. Dengan alasan yang aneh, pastinya. Dua petinggi itu bercengkrama sebentar, sebelum Queen Eli menutupnya dengan,

"Ah, sudahlah, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Perkataan itu membuat pikiran Nesia kembali membahana; _HAH?_ Ditambah Roderich yang mengikuti perintah itu, mengabaikan mereka begitu saja. Lily mundur, begitupun Nesia. Nether berbisik pelan,

"Kalau lagi _mood,_ dia tak berbahaya. _Ehm,_ mungkin, _sih._"

* * *

_BRAK!_

Arthur menggebrak meja. Dia murka.

Catatan: bukan karena Francis. Lihat saja.

"Mereka menggerogoti gerbang utara…dan_,_ kenapa tidak ada yang bertindak atau sekedar berjaga-jaga?" Lelaki bertopi tinggi itu bertopang dagu di atas kursi pribadinya, menatap tajam kucing yang sedang bersantai di depannya. "...DIAMOND?"

Satu marah, satu mengorek telinga.

"Kau lupa bagaimana sifat mereka? Hahaha, haruskah kuingatkan mengenai perang saat itu, _meow_?"

_Cih!_ Arthur mengumpat dalam hati. _Sial Sial Sial Sial_. Sekelebat sosok tinggi-kekar-berkacamata diantara bayangan hitam mengejeknya dengan tatapan. Sang Joker ingat untuk terakhir kali memandang wajah King tanpa emosi. "Orang-orang lautan hitam itu bekerjasama dengan _BlackHat_ penebar _Virus_. Para _Ancient-W._" Ujarnya kemudian.

"Itu masih spekulasimu, kan?"

"Tapi terbukti dengan tiap tindakan mereka!"

"…Dan kau masih saja tak mau menghapus mereka, Joker. Kau punya kemampuan untuk itu, _meow._"

…

"Aku mampu, tapi aku tak bisa. Meski mereka telah mendeklarasikan separasi pada kita, meski mereka telah menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan kita… Meski mereka telah merebut '_itu'_ dariku... Aku tak bisa."

"Karena itu kau mencari Joker yang baru?"

Arthur memijat kepala. "Bisa jangan singgung dia dulu? Sekarang kita urus masalah pertahanan utara, kita harus segera melindungi teritorial kita. Sebelum _BlackHat_ mengambil alih semuanya." Sang Joker beranjak, berjalan tergesa-gesa, melewati alas- alas futuristiknya dengan kemejanya yang telah kusut, ditambah wajah yang kusut pula. Sebagai pemimpin tertinggi _Wonderland_, ia bertanggung jawab atas segalanya; keutuhan wilayah, keberadaan sumber daya, ketangguhan prajurit /penjaga, sampai kelangsungan hidup rakyat (meski itu sudah ditangani para pemimpin divisi, terutama Elizaveta –bukan, bukan menyindir).

Sambil _grumpy_, Arthur menaiki tanjakan mekanik yang menjadi jalan pintas menuju ruangan puncak, _WWW_. Ia menyesal belum mengatakan pada Nesia 'jendela' ini memiliki fungsi ganda, selain melihat topografi indah; mengamati indahnya pagi atau melihat keindahan astronomi di malam hari, jendela makro ini adalah tempatnya sebagai Joker memeriksa keadaan tiap sudut wilayah _Wonderland_, timur-barat-utara-selatan. Dengan mantra berbeda, jendela tidak terbuka, melainkan monitor _touchscreen_ yang megah muncul diantaranya.

_Klik._

Tiga, tujuh, sepuluh, dua puluh, puluhan layar kecil terbentang, menerangkan keadaan yang terjadi di sana-sini, dengan koordinasi bak hasil kamera tersembunyi, secara bergilir menghubungkan satu dengan yang lainnya. Arthur berdiri di depannya dengan serius, menekan gambar dan tulisan yang diperlukan untuk tugas sekarang, _klik-klik_. Cahaya yang kontras dengan gelap ruangan membuat apa yang keluar di monitor terpantul jelas di matanya. Huruf dengan _font Wonderland_ yang berkelit, angka-angka 101010 yang berderit. _Klik-klik._

Satu layar dibiarkannya nampak besar diantara yang lain, Arthur melipat tangan dan berdecak, menunggu hubungan dengan sesuatu tersambung sementara layar masih _krsk-krsk-krsk-krsk_-_zzzzzttt.._

_Klik._

Wajah seorang lelaki dengan tampang oriental yang berbelepotan cokelat.

"Yao. Ada _Lunatic-V_ di Gerbang utara." Arthur mendesis, "Tolong kirim pasukanmu ke sana. Aku tak yakin Elizaveta akan senang diganggu malam-malam."

_[Utara, aru? Aku ini divisi timur, kenapa tak hubungi Berwald saja, aru?]_

"Kau tahu Diamond." Arthur menutup mata, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Francis tadi. Sekarang dimana kucing yang selalu nampak santai meski ada serangan, dan selalu berkata _'Aku kan hanya penyampai informasi~'_ dengan tampang tanpa dosa-bersalah yang mengingatkannya pada Nesia itu? _Errgh,_ cukup, memikirkannya hanya sia-sia. Kucing itu menyampaikan info terbaru kemudian berlalu.

_[Oh, oke. Bisa dikirim rincian serangan dan pengendalian yang harus dilakukan, aru?]_

"Oke."

Arthur kembali mengucap mantera, kemudian keyboard kecil berpenyangga besi muncul perlahan dari bawah lantai. _Tik- Tik- Tik- Tik- Tik- Tik- Tik. _Jari-jari Sang Joker berayun indah dan cepat, mengingat laporan Francis baru saja dalam beberapa kata kunci. Gerbang Utara, teritorial _Diamond-Wonderland_, koordinat, teknik _Lunatic-V_: penggerorotan, jenis virus: _BlackHat product_, _Bagle-Trojan_, kerusakan..

_Klik. _Mata Arthur terpaku pada TKP yang kini masih dalam proses 'penggerogotan'. Daerah pinggiran memang tak berpenduduk, tapi jika sedikit saja wilayah _Wonderland_ ujung itu terinfeksi virus, akan merambat ke yang lainnya seperti epidemi. Lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ini bukan langkah _preventif_, Yao. _Represif_, ingat? Garisbawahi masalah pemulihan." Arthur mengusap peluh, mengetik lagi. '_Folder, open sesame.'_ Muncul dari mulutnya, bak mantera pembuka bagi gua penyimpan harta, dinding-dinding ruangan beruas, kemudian berubah secara otomatis menjadi brankas-lemari besi yang berjajar, maju kearahnya dan terbuka, memperlihatkan folder-folder dengan jumlah fantastis yang dapat diakses hanya dengan mengetikkan kata kunci dalam layar kecil yang menutupinya.

'_Send to Spade',_ Arthur menandai sebagian, dengan cepat, kembali berpaling pada layar utama.

_[Joker, perintah dilaksanakan. Para Knight beserta prajurit siap meluncur dengan Bandwith, aru]_

_._

'_Aku benar-benar tak suka ini. Padahal kuharap sehari saja tak ada kasus, dan aku menikmati hari penyambutan Joker baru. Ternyata dunia ini luas, dan mereka tak pernah menyerah walau sedikit demi sedikit'_.

Hari-hari ini memang agak longgar dibandingkan yang lain, serangan akhir-akhir ini tidak begitu berarti meski akibatnya berpotensi bahaya. 'Penggerogotan' tak sesulit level 'Penyerangan'. Tapi tetap pemulihan harus dilakukan, apalagi ini di daerah Gerbang. Arthur tak menyangka, biasanya _BlackHat_ akan menyerang dari dalam. _Harusnya_ mereka tak tahu penyebaran cepat virus sebenarnya paling ampuh dilakukan di daerah pinggiran, terutama dengan cara klasik seperti penggerogotan. Rahasia-rahasia penting _Wonderland_ –termasuk hal itu- tersimpan rapat dalam _WonderHome_-nya ini.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu itu?" Dipikiran Arthur mulai muncul persepsi lagi mengenai rencana terbaru; Tidak mungkin mereka pakai cara itu-itu, apalagi ia mendengar pimpinan para _Crackers_ tersebut baru berganti. Serangan terakhir kali di daerah seperti itu, kalau diingat-ingat terjadi sekitar empat tahun lalu, tapi tak pernah terjadi 'Penggerogotan' yang menyebabkan tapi 'Penyerangan'...ya, semuanya penyerangan..

"...Dan penyerangan berakibat kerusakan wilayah, virus menyebar memakan korban-korban, tapi tidak secepat penggerogotan..." Arthur mengusap dagu, memikirkan suat hal lagi. "_Tch,_ berita keberadaan Joker baru cepat sekali menyebarnya."

...

"Itu sebuah konsekuensi, _meow~_" Chesire-Cat muncul tiba-tiba di pundak Arthur. "_BlackHat_ HARUS tahu perkembangan terbaru _Wonderland_..._ufufufu~_ Mereka pasti merencanakan pencucian otak."

"Itu gila, Francis."

"Tapi justru kegilaan mereka membuatnya nyata, _meow._ Cukup senang-senangnya. Apa kau akan melanjutkan tes terhadap calon penggantimu itu?"

"Ini baru hari pertama kedatangannya. Tugas '_Red Riding Hood_' baru saja diberikan dan kau memintaku mencabutnya? Bodoh sekali."

"Jadi, sementara ini kau menyembunyikan keaktifan mereka demi dia?"

"Tentu saja. Karena tak lama lagi, hal _itu_ akan terjadi. Dan saat _itu_ terjadi, aku ingin melihat Joker Nesia dengan kekuatan yang telah sempurna. Karena selain aku, hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya."

"Kau selalu naif seperti biasa...Sekarang apa,_ meow?_ Menunggu laporan selanjutnya? Aku akan pergi ke ruangan pengamat kalau begitu~" Francis menggaruk kepala berbulunya, menguap lelah, dan menghilang cepat. Arthur hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku benci kesibukan konyol ini." Ujarnya pelan. _'Setidaknya maksimal ada 5-10 penyerangan tiap hari. Hari ini hanya dua. Satu telah ditangani oleh Clover secara tak terduga. Walau Ivan pasti punya rencana terselubung seperti biasa. Huff...tak ada waktu bagiku untuk istirahat... Lunatic-V bisa terjadi kapan saja.' _Ia mengeluh dalam hati, meski ia punya banyak sekutu, tetap saja ia harus mengatur semuanya. Dunia tanpa aturan itu gila. Meski yang ia kerjakan tiap terjadi 'virusisasi' hanya mengirim data dan memerintah, tetap saja...

.

_Tap-tap._ Arthur menuruni tangga biasa, bukan tanjakan eksotis kebanggaannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti mendengar teriakan anak kecil dari bawah sana. Firasatnya mengatakan _dia_ akan memeluknya dan mengajaknya bermain bersama.

Itu benar rupanya.

"ARTHUUUUUUUURRRR~! MAIN SAMA _HERO_ YUUUKKKK~!"

_*Hug*Hug_

"Ah, TweedleDee.. main sama prajurit saja, oke?"

Seorang anak berambut pirang, beriris biru yang mengenakan pakaian prajurit kedodoran, menggembungkan pipi dan menarik kemeja Arthur. "_Ugh,_ selalu begitu. Kapan sih kau mau meluangkan waktu untukku?" Sesaat terbesit bayangan Francis, Arthur spontan _sweatdrop._

"Dan jangan panggil aku TWEEDLEDEE! Aku punya nama, tauuuuu!" Omelnya kemudian. Arthur hanya mengelus dada. _Anak-anak...sabar..._

"Ya, Alfred. Sekarang kembalilah dengan...siapa? Dum?" Arthur baru menyadari di belakang TweedleDee-Alfred ada seorang anak lagi, yang memeluk boneka beruangnya dan nampak ketakutan.

"Matthew. Kau selalu melupakannya, dasar Joker jahat."

_Ahahahaha..._ Arthur menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Menuju 8."

"Saatnya mengawasi, Al. Malam- malam begini keaktifan _BlackHat_ membahana, mereka seperti makhluk nokturnal.. Sekarang, kau ke ruangan pengamat, ya? Mainnya pagi saja." Ujar Arthur sambil menepuk pundak anak di depannya. Ia tidak berbohong. Mengenai masalah keaktifan di malam hari, dan ia buka orang jahat yang memerintah seenaknya, dua anak di depannya, meski kecil, tetap penjaga utama ruangan pengamat. Ya, ruangan besar yang ada di sebelah kiri _WonderHome_, dirancang sebagai sarana utama untuk mendeteksi penyerangan, dan tugas itu dilimpahkan pada beberapa personel rahasia, yang memiliki dedikasi dan kemampuan tinggi dalam IT.

"Aku bosan Arthur~ Apalagi ada kucing mencurigakan itu."

"Nanti akan kuberi jatah hamburger tambahan, dan _err_...Dum, sirup maple kesayangan." Tawar Arthur. Setelah melihat dua pasang mata yang berbinar, yakinlah ia sekarang saatnya pergi.

"SIAAAAP~!" Al memberi hormat, menyenggol pundak Matthew dan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kau mau kemana? Kau turun dari Menara puncak...apa yang akan kau kerjakan setelah ini? Mau ikut kami dan teman-teman bertudung hitam di ruangan pengamat?"

"Mau tahu? Aku akan _kesana._" Arthur meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Seperti biasa, saat kalian mengawasi –dan sebelum ada laporan _Lunatic-V_- aku akan mengurung diri dalam ruangan _itu_, berdiskusi bersama _mereka_ dan merancang rencana –rencana, seperti tugas pemimpin seharusnya."

Dan inilah kesehariannya. Arthur belum ingin menjelaskan ini semua pada calon penggantinya.

"Oh, ya, Dee-maksudku, Al...tolong satu hal..."

"Ada apa?"

"...Putarkan di belakang, aku butuh pembaharuan."

* * *

"Mau apa, kau?"

"_Paranoid_ sekali. Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak bernafsu memenggal kepalamu lagi."

_Queen_ Elizaveta berjalan di depan Nesia dan Lily. Nether pergi, entah kemana. Mungkin dengan 3 orang wanita, ia tak mau susah.

"Jangan macam-macam. Terutama kau."_Queen_ menunjuk Lily, "Kalau saja Roderich tak bersama kalian tadi, aku tentu telah memajang kepala kalian di kamar." Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, "Dan, kalau saja ia tak sempat bilang 'Jangan bunuh mereka' tadi, tentu aku telah memasak daging kalian untuk Gilbird."

_Orang ini suka mengancam._ Pikir Nesia. _Dan benar kata kelinci, dia lemah pada Heart-Jack._

"Temui _Queen of Hearts_, itu yang tertulis, _kan_?" _Queen_ Elizaveta merengut, melirik sinis. Mambuat Nesia teringat akan _handphone_-nya, hal yang mengejutkan karena bila di dunia sana, ia tak pernah lepas ingatan akan benda kecil itu, sekarang bisa lupa seketika.

"Ya."

"Maknanya ambigu. Arthur memang selalu begitu, _huh_. Karena kau sudah diajari Roderich, aku akan mengajakmu..." Mereka bertiga berhenti di depan pintu besar lagi. Queen Eli, membukanya, dan tahulah bersama, "…Kamarku. Disini aku akan menjawab tiga pertanyaanmu. Maksimal sepuluh menit. Ini servis spesial dari seorang Ratu, kau harusnya bangga akan hal itu."

"Tiga? Kenapa bukan lima?" Tanya Nesia polos, dengan datar tentunya.

"Jangan membuatku marah."

Nesia menata Lily yang diam tak berani, "Kau mau tanya?" bisiknya pada gadis kecil itu. Setelah gelengan menjadi penanda, Nesia mengambil napas dan mulai berpikir. Tiga kata terlintas. _DATA – Serigala - Penghapusan program. _Ia mengabaikan aroma _superwangi_ dari kamar, minus kepala, kerangka, maupun darah, menjadikannya ruangan paling normal yang ia temui di istana ini.

_Queen_ Elizaveta mengarahkan mereka duduk di sofa merah besar yang ada didekat jendela. Di luar tampak gelap, berada di istana seperti ini membuat lupa matahari telah lewat. Sang Ratu duduk menyilangkan kakinya, dengan tidak sabar bertopang dagu dan menunggu lawan bicara mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Kata Roderich, informasi DATA berasal dari manusia. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan soal tulisan di telapak tangan yang mengatakan hal-hal yang tak seorangpun tau?"

"DATA. Ya, singkat saja. Produk yang dihasilkan empat divisi, berbeda-beda tentunya. Saat kau mendengar '_Heart_', apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

_Dia bertanya balik._ Nesia menggerutu. Jelas ia tahu, hati. Dirasa satu kata itu dapat menjelaskan jawabannya.

"Produk _Heart_ tak jauh-jauh dari hati. Informasi yang kami berikan pada manusia berkaitan dengan kasih sayang, kemanusiaan, sosial, dan lainnya."

Nesia tampak tak mengerti. "'Beri'? Bukannya manusia sendiri yang membuat informasi? Harusnya manusia dapat menikmati hasil mereka sendiri walau tanpa proses pengolahan yang kalian lakukan."

"Kalau kau belajar IT, ingat soal _Input-Process-Output_. Dua dibelakang kami yang melakukan. Kalau tidak tahu, ingat kalimat _'Dari manusia, oleh Wonderland, untuk manusia.'_"

"Jadi kalian benar-benar penghuni _processor_? Atau..boleh dikata...penghuni dalam..._gadget_?"

_Queen _tak menjawab. Nesia menghitung pertanyaan. Matanya melebar. _Satu, dua, tiga, Astaga!_

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku tak tahu apa itu _processor._ Aku tak tahu apa itu _gadget._" Menjawab pertanyaan itu, Nesia mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Nether tak mengenal internet. Kesimpulan yang ia pikirkan, orang _Wonderland_ paham sekali IT. Masalahnya, mereka menyebut istilah-istilah dengan cara mereka sendiri yang berbeda dengan dunianya. _En,_ ralat untuk 'dunia maya' yang disebutkan Roderich. Nesia rasa itu kata khusus mereka bagi _output_ yang ada.

"Sudah selesai. Pergilah, kuberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk meninggalkan istana ini."

_-WHAT? DI MALAM HARI BEGINI? Untuk apa dia mengajakku dan Lily kemari?_

Lily menarik _dress_ Nesia, "Kita ke istana Tuan Arthur saja..." bisiknya. Tapi Nesia mendengus, jadi hanya ini. Dia terpancing akan hal DATA, melebarkan pertanyaannya. Padahal mengenai serigala dan penghapusan program yang diam-diam ia dengar dari percakapan Roderich-Lily masih berkecamuk di otak _android_-nya. Sembari mengusap peluh, dia menggandeng Lily menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. _Queen_ melihatnya, masih merengut.

Tapi,

"Kalau kau penasaran kenapa DATA menangkap hal-hal hanya pribadimu...mudah. Saat kau menyentuh secara langsung produk kami itu, dia akan membaca setiap detik pikiranmu. Dan terbukti, selama ini manusia tak ada yang merasakan hal seperti bukan? Manusia hanya mengambil DATA untuk kepuasannya, baik sebagai tugas atau apa. Hanya pekerja dan penyentuhnya saja yang merasakannya, tapi kita telah terbiasa akan semua."

_GADGET, MALAY, ATAU DIA YANG TERKUBUR DI DASAR NALURIMU?_

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku merindukan _dia._ Kalau _gadget_ dan Malay, memang _i-_

"_QUEEEN!_"

Disaat-saat seperti ini, Nether muncul kembali. Namun kali ini dia menampakkan emosi berapi-api; Pucat pasi.

_Queen_ Elizaveta menjawab panggilan itu dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Ada apa?"

_"Lunatic-V_ di Gerbang Barat!"

.

**+TBC+**

* * *

Beberapa istilah dalam chapter ini:

***DATA**; anda semua bisa melihat percakapan dan pikiran tokoh. :D /shot

***ARPA**; Dewan Tinggi Wonderland, keberadaannya masih misterius…

_***AntiVirus;**_ Guardian _tertinggi_ di Wonderland. Dilihat dari namanya, sepertinya telah menjelaskan segalanya ._.

*****_**Lunatic-V**__; _analogi dari proses replikasi-infeksi virus, baik dengan 'penggerogotan', 'penyerangan' atau cara lain yang bervariasi.

*****_**BlackHat/Crackers**__; _telah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Mereka penyebar utama _Virus._ Bentuk _Virus_ akan dijelaskan nanti. Yang pasti, jenisnya bermacam-macam dengan level yang berbeda-beda. (Nama seperti _Bagle_ diambil dari virus nyata, tapi kemampuan dimodif oleh seorang author gila #plak)

*****_**Ancient-W**__;_ Rahasia! xDD #dilempar

ALL HAIL SMART!PATRICK ! #ganyambungwoi

Goodbye, slow-pace...;_; Ya amfun, saya yakin hari ini pasti tiba, saat imajinasi gila mulai merambah fiksi fantasi saya...detik-detik ketidaksehatan jiwa mulai nampak dimata- #lebay

..Dan, saya sengaja memperbanyak, soalnya makin lama makin banyak *headwall Semoga perkembangan karakter nampak -_- saya berusaha membuat fiksi ini sekompleks mungkin dan nebar misteri seperti 'itu'-lah, 'dia'-lah xPP #apaansih

Apdetnya lama, ya? Gomen, semua.. ._. Sebagai hadiah, saya beri hint FrUK #salah

Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan, silakan~ (yang tak merambah spoiler, tentu saja)

Penting: Beri saya pembenahan bila menemukan kesalahan. Author gaptek, sumfeh. Bonek _(bondho-nekat) _alert!

Karena saya gak bisa maksa orang mengomen cerita abal ini, saya cuma mau bilang maaf dan terima kasih!


	6. NIGHT PARTY 2

**Beware:** fail!sound effect ;_; | panjang. kemungkinan chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga | semua ke_gaje_an yang ada orz

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

Nesia ingat bahwa ia masih memiliki beban mengantarkan _Red Riding Hood_ ke rumah 'nenek'. Yang jadi masalah adalah… Pertama, ia tak tahu arti yang terkandung dalam kata 'nenek', apakah itu benar-benar rumah wanita tua kesayangan, atau hutan tempat sesuatu yang berharga bersemayam. Kedua, Si _Red_- _err_…Lily maksudnya, belum memiliki kesempatan untuk berbincang bersamanya, bertatap empat mata, berdiskusi menyelesaikan tugas secepatnya. Ketiga, pada detik ini, telah secara resmi ia terlibat dalam suatu kekacauan tak terkendali. Sesuatu tak terduga terjadi, hingga tiba-tiba membawanya ke tengah-tengah…

_Ehm_, Nesia tidak mungkin berpikir panjang untuk cepat-cepat membawa Lily 'pulang' karena di depannya kini terjadi… PERANG?

…Belum genap sehari, dan _YES!_ Ia tak yakin akan utuh keesokan hari.

Terlalu pesimis? Tidak! Membayangkan pertempuran _absurd_ tanpa darah namun efeknya luar biasa karena dapat menelan 'nyawa' itu seram. Mencekam. Sayangnya ini bukan bayangan. Ini kenyataan, seperti keberadaan _Wonderland_-

_DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR _

Nesia berpegangan pada pepohonan sementara kepulan asap hitam penghalang pandangan. Sekilas ia melihat sosok kelinci yang terjun dalam medan. Nether!

_DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR_

Suara tembakan, atau bunyi macam _KABOOOOMMM_ dan _DUARRR_ merajalela. Teriakan Nesia untuk memanggil kelinci itu tak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya. Matanya terus berjaga, karena disisinya kini tak ada siapa-siapa. _Queen_ Eli? Entah. Lily? Sejak puluhan meter dari sini, gadis kecil itu sudah tak ada bersamanya lagi. Makhluk-makhluk kerasukan itu membawanya menghilang.

_BRUAK!_

Sesuatu jatuh dan menubruk. Itu makhluk, sepertinya salah satu prajurit dilihat dari fisik dan pakaian tangguh, sayangnya makhluk itu …nampak mati.

Hah, oke, ia sama sekali tak paham akan situasi sekarang. Siapa musuh? Siapa kawan? Semua tertutup kepulan asap tanpa cahaya terbentang. Bayangan hitam-hitam terlihat memang, tapi suara-suara teriakan yang berpadu dengan gesekan logam bermuatan api jelas menampakkan bayangan _kematian._

_(Takut?)_

_(Bukankah selama ini kau hidup dalam dunia yang gelap? Menyendiri sebagai manusia gadungan dan bercengkrama dengan makhluk tanpa kejelasan?)_

"Aku tahu." Nesia memijat dahi, keringat jatuh menemani.

_(Kematian?)_

_(Kau takut akan hal semacam itu? Sementara kau bertindak layaknya robot yang sebenarnya tak pernah hidup?)_

_(Hahahah!)_

"Cukup!"

Suara-suara gaib berkecamuk membentuk konflik tersendiri dalam dada, membuat Nesia panas, hingga akhirnya ia mengumpulkan tekad untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki kembali-

_DOR!_

"AWAAAAASSSSSS!"

_BRUK!_

* * *

+**Wonderland(dot)com**+

**[NIGHT PARTY #2]**

by 3plusC

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Caroll

Absurd!OCs © ME? #plak

* * *

Saat berita mengenai _Lunatic-V_ mendadak datang ditengah-tengah percakapan antara _Queen_ Elizaveta-Lily-Nesia, suasana yang awalnya penuh kekesalan menjadi suram. Jangan lupa tambahan oleh _sound-effect_ dentuman. Dari jauh –sangat jauh- memang, namun saat itu juga Queen Elizaveta berlari dengan menggertakkan gigi, penuh kegeraman berapi-api.

Sempat terjadi kekosongan adegan, karena Nesia dan Lily saling terdiam. Pikiran melayang membayangkan, sampai tangan kecil menarik Nesia keluar detik kedepan.

"Ada apa?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Kelinci, _Lunatic-V_."

_Hah?_ Nesia mengamati ruang per ruang terlewati, dan ketenangan yang ditemui, tak ada yang terjadi baik di singgasana, ruang mesin utama, lantai satu sampai ke atasnya. Para pekerja masih sibuk memproses DATA secara normal tanpa ekspresi. Pelayan berseliweran, penjaga pun masih tetap berdiri memelototi langkah-langkah kaki.

_Tap- _

Namun saat kaki telah berada di luar istana, kejadiannya semakin merambah derjat seratus-delapan-puluh. Awalnya tenang tanpa halangan, tapi Nesia menyadari raut muka Lily yang cemas luar biasa, dan makhluk-makhluk _'non-program' _ di depan sana, menunjukkan telah terjadi sesuatu yang hebat dan… berbahaya.

"Kenapa…"

_Syuuut._

Tak lupa, mawar-mawar yang menopang istana itu, menguncup ketakutan.

Sebelum menyuarakan pergolakan pikiran akan atas keanehan, Nesia secara tidak langsung dipaksa mendekat, _Sret!_ semakin mendekat pada teritorial mencurigakan yang diduga sebagai tempat terjadinya '_Lunatic-V_': Gerbang Barat! _Ehm_, dikarenakan pengetahuan yang minim akan situasi-kondisi yang terjadi, Nesia menganggap ini adalah satu diantara pertunjukkan yang telah direncanakan oleh Arthur. Ia menikmati aura gelap yang mendera, namun lenyap seketika tatkala Lily membuka suara,

"Tuan Roderich mengatakan padaku, bahwa ketika terjadi suatu kekacauan di Heart, kakak harus mengetahuinya dengan mata."

_-Eh._

"Secara _tidak langsung_ ini perintah Tuan Joker, Kak."

Nesia tak punya waktu memikirkan kapan dan untuk apa _Heart-Jack_ itu menyuruh-nyuruh Si Kecil yang dimatanya sekarang seperti kaki tangan Raja Tega ini (meski muka polos tanpa dosa itu mengalihkan segalanya), karena mendadak bayangan-bayangan sosok seram-besar terbentang dari berbagai penjuru, datang menampakkan diri dan langsung menatap dua gadis yang (tidak) asyik bercengkrama dengan tatapan '_Tangkap! Bunuh! Tangkap! Bunuh!_'

_DRAP!_

Satu per satu melompat, mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Naluri mempertahankan diri pun muncul seketika, mengabaikan apa sebenarnya rencana yang dilancarkan makhluk _Heart _–dan Joker sialan itu- padanya. …_One, two, three!_ Adegan kucing-kucingan pun tak terelakkan. Sembari mengejar Nesia yang pontang-panting mengelak dari komposisi kakofoni tingkat tinggi, makhluk-makhluk berwajah buram itu meneriakkan ketidakjelasan dengan kata '_KEMBALIKAAAANNNNNNN!_' seolah kerasukan. Syukur hari telah gelap dan cahaya bulan kali ini tak begitu terang, dengan begitu Nesia memanipulasi penglihatan dan berhasil menemukan iramanya untuk menarik… menggendong Lily menjauh!

_Ehem,_ menjauh dari istana.

Akses kembali telah tertutup oleh pertarungan. Mau tak mau rencana ini harus dilanjutkan. Hasrat menghukum Lily dengan kejam hilang oleh gambaran gerombolan makhluk-makhluk yang telah mendadak kehilangan kesadaran dan saling bertarung antar sesama. Mereka menghantam-menusuk-memotong per bagian tubuh dengan berbagai potensi kekuatan, mereka tak peduli siapa lagi yang mereka lawan, semua 'mati' sekali tebas. Oh, dan Nesia baru sadar sosok-sosok penyerang sadis itu memakai baju besi khas _Heart-Company_, seperti saat ia ditodong saat masuk 'Istana Merah' untuk pertama kali.

Tunggu dulu, …mati? …_Yah_, meski Nesia melihat itu dari jarak lumayan jauh (Ia berlari!) dan remang-remang malam, dapat dipastikan bahwa setelah menelan sayatan pedang, peluru, atau apapapun yang menembus tubuh, mereka langsung tergeletak tak berdaya.

…Tanpa darah. _Hm,_ cairan HITAM lengket keluar dari organ-organ asing mereka yang berbeda dengan manusia. Sungguh kontras jika dibandingkan dengan adegan pemotongan kepala yang dilakukan _Queen_ Elizaveta, MERAH.

Sambil terus berlari tanpa arah, menghindari lemparan peledak dan api-api pemakan pepohonan, Nesia menatap Lily yang menelungkupkan diri dalam balutan peluknya. Saat mata mereka beradu, Nesia berseloroh tajam,

"Tidakkah kau berpikir sebelum membawaku ke posisi seperti ini?"

…

"Hal seperti ini akan selalu terjadi, Kakak. Selama kau menginjakkan kaki disini, _Wonderland._"

Jawaban Lily atas retoris Nesia itu sungguh diluar dugaan. Mungkin sehari ini sikap _Red Riding Hood_ menunjukkan kepribadian penakut dan lemah, namun kini keberanian tampak dari dua bola mata, yang untuk entah ke berapa kali mengingatkan Nesia pada tatapan yang sama, di masa lalunya. Tatapan adiknya-

_Ugh._

"Kau…apa saja yang dikatakan _Heart-Jack_ padamu?"

Sayangnya pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, karena mendadak keduanya terjembab oleh tebaran ancaman dari makhluk-makhluk berstatus 'prajurit' yang telah buta oleh 'pesta kembang api' penuh serangan berani mati. Satu makhluk berukuran besar dari yang lain mengambil Lily dari dekapannya, menyisakan tangis dan teriakan tolong, menyeret status aman menjadi _INI BUKAN CANDAAN, KAWAN!_ Adegan kejar-kejaran ala film laga kembali terjadi, hingga akhirnya, seperti inilah kejadiannya-

.

"AWAAAAASSSSSS!"

_BRUK!_

Nesia terjatuh dengan posisi telentang, dan di depannya wajahnya tepat terlihat seorang lelaki petarung yang melindunginya dari tembakan. Dari mulut dan tangannya keluar darah…merah? Titik-titiknya menetes di pipi gadis kita yang membuka mata dengan kaget _plus_ heran. Rupanya pangeran penyelamat jiwa itu benar-benar ada, apalagi ketika sang tokoh utama mulai menyadari ada pancaran sinar _bling-bling_ diantara mata yang memandangnya. Sayangnya skenario _lovey-dovey_ sebagai _fanservice_ tidak cocok dengan kondisi cerita yang seperti ini. Kekejaman suasana masih diperlihatkan oleh hentakan kaki penuh ancaman di sana-sini. Dalam hujan teror tak terorganisir, 'Pangeran' bangkit memegangi perut berdarahnya dan menarik lengan Nesia sembari berkata,

"_Hah_, beginilah akibat dari tak digunakannya _Scanner._ Ini akan segera berakhir, tapi coba dia berpikir bagaimana nasib integrasi wilayah jika terus begini."

Oke, setiap orang pasti bingung ketika ada sosok tak dikenal mengeluh mengenai masalah internal dirinya di depan mata. Sosok itu hanya akan terlihat seperti makhluk aneh yang terbalut dalam muka serius.

"Mereka memupuknya untuk menghadapi hal 'itu'. _Huh_, aku tahu yang seperti ini dianggap remeh. Kuakui, mudah memang. Tapi…"

Lelaki tinggi bertubuh seksi-_uh_ _sixpack_ itu tersenyum memandang Nesia,

"…Jika _Lunatic-V_ membuat gadis sepertimu terluka walau hanya segores, aku akan membawa seluruh dunia untuk melawan _BlackHat._"

Untungnya Nesia masih memiliki kode etik pertemuan pertama, kalau tidak ia pasti melayangkan hantaman keras pada lelaki sok _charming_ di hadapannya. Lalu, ia masih punya serpihan hati sintesis, _ehem_, untuk menghargai pertolongan yang menyebabkan terlukanya 'Sang Pangeran'.

"Dan, permisi."

_DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR_

Rentetan tembakan kembali beraksi. Dengan spontanitas tingkat tinggi, Sang Pangeran mengangkat tubuh Nesia, menghindari serangan mendadak dengan kecepatan alami. Lelaki itu rupanya tak merasakan sakit setelah terluka karena melindungi, ia melangkahkan kaki kesana-kesini dengan lincah seolah mengenal betul apa yang akan terjadi. _Cling!_ Rambut pirangnya berkibar di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang diterangi api.

"Maaf, membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi seperti…"

_DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR_

_PRANG PRANG_

_BUAGH!_

"…INI!"

'Sang Pangeran' asyik membentengi diri dan menyayat penghadang menjadi cairan hitam dengan senjata panjangnya, sedang Nesia cukup mengikuti lajur hingga membuat kepalanya terantuk ranting-ranting. Ia tersenyum kecut tanpa berniat untuk sekedar menjambak sosok yang baru beberapa menit bertatap muka sudah berani memperlakukannya seperti ini, sebab akibatnya lebih parah jika dipikir berkali-kali.

_SYUT!_

_DOR! BOOOOOMMM!_

Makhluk-makhluk kekar terlihat semakin meyebalkan. Mereka beraninya menyerbu mayor lawan minor. Satu kesalahan yang dilakukan 'Pangeran', membuat niatnya melindungi Nesia hilang, karena si gadis terpelanting kearah berlawanan setelah tersenggol hantaman benda besi tak teridentifikasi.

Nesia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah penuh kekesalan. Dilihatnya sosok sok keren yang sedang beraksi, sembari berpikir bahwa makhluk _Wonderland_ ternyata suka menikmati hal-hal seperti ini-

"MENUNDUK!"

Nesia refleks menuruti teriakan, beruntung menyelamatkannya dari bola merah panas yang terbang di atas kepala. Setelah melihat kiri-kanan, dan terlintas benak mengamankan badan dalam keadaaan yang kondusif, Nesia secepatnya lari dari posisi awal, menuju jalan setapak yang mengantarkannya pada bukit-bukit bertumpuk dalam naungan pepohonan.

…Tempat sepi, tinggi, dimana mata bisa melihat areal bawah yang rusak parah.

...Tempat ia bertemu…_Queen_ Elizaveta!

Mungkin, Nesia senang karena bertemu orang yang ia kenal, (meski keamanan dipertanyakan mengingat sifat _Queen_… ya, _you-know_ lah), tapi lebih dari itu, ia mendeteksi reaksi aneh melihat _Queen_ yang berdiri tenang mengawasi gebrakan perlawanan dalam asap-asap hasil pertarungan dan terpaku di hadapan suara-suara bising kematian. Daftar 5W+1H semakin banyak, menghantui otaknya, dan karena ia tak ingin menambahnya…

"_Queen._"

"Oh. Kau."

"'Oh', katamu? Kenapa kau hanya diam disini?" …_'Sementara wilayahmu dan seisinya sedang mengalami krisis tak jelas begini.'_

Nah, _Queen_ yang biasanya emosi kini juga mendadak jadi diluar dugaan. Sebab wanita itu bukannya marah dan bersiap memenggal kepala, malah menatapnya kosong tanpa sepatah kata. Apa kejadian seperti ini membuat para penghuni _Wonderland_ menjadi _out-of-character?_ Atau malah menjadi ajang tampilnya kepribadian sebenarnya?

…

"Hei!"

"Kau lihat saja. Nikmati pesta ini dengan indah."

Seperti baru saja Nesia melihat Queen yang berlari keluar kamar dengan penuh kekesalan menghadapi 'perang' ini, …dan sejak kapan kata 'perang' dan 'pesta' saling bersinkronisasi?

_Sret_, _Queen_ Elizaveta menarik Nesia, mengarahkan tubuhnya ke 'pemandangan' di depan, pemandangan hitam kemerahan bagai fajar yang melolong kesakitan. Satu pikiran melintas dalam benak: Gangguan tak wajar diderita oleh wanita yang kini berusaha membuatnya menikmati hal yang sama.

"Inilah _Lunatic-V_. Hal yang paling kubenci sekaligus kusukai."

Apakah _DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR AAAAAAAAA BOOOOMM DUARRR BRUAK AAAAAAAA DOR DOR DOR JLEB JLEB SYAT TRATRATRATRAT DOR DOR_ itu begitu menarik untuk disimak?

"_King_ selalu menikmati hal-hal seperti ini."

_DUAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!_

Kalimat Sang Ratu menjadi sambutan satu dentuman besar yang seolah mengakhiri jalannya ronde perang.

_Krek-krek-krek._

Dalam hitungan detik, kini kerusuhan telah gugur, luluh lantak. Nesia melihat tubuh-tubuh tergeletak dengan kondisi pemutar belakang yang mengenaskan.

_Krek-krek-krek._

Cairan-cairan hitam keluar dari mana-mana. Ditambah wajah-wajah '_zombie_' menggapai angkasa dan ditolak oleh hilangnya tenaga.

"Oh, sudah berakhir? Cepat sekali."

.

"Yang Mulia."

Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul sosok _Heart-Jack_, Roderich. Tidak, tidak ada konjungsi 'akhirnya', karena lelaki yang datang bersama benda mirip _headset_ dan kabel-kabel menjulur mengikuti, menunjukkan raut tak jauh berbeda, tanpa kekhawatiran sedikitpun. Dengan tenang ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda semacam _iPad_ dari saku kemejanya, menunjukkan titik-titik yang rupanya hanya dimengerti oleh dua pihak saja.

"Mode Penyerangan. Sekitar 250 prajurit anonim terlibat dan menjadi korban. Infeksi dimulai dari ledakan pertama di ±10 meter sebelum garis tengah Gerbang Barat. Penyebar, sudah pasti, _BlackHat_. Sementara data menunjukkan bukan tipe _Ancient-W_ yang melakukan ini, hanya _Dwarfs_ biasa. Jenis _Storm Warm_. Penyerangan besar selama 3:40:05, terhenti oleh ledakan penutup akibat kerusakan sistem tubuh perlahan sampai mencapai batas akhir, diikuti efek domino berkelanjutan."

Elaborasi panjang selanjutnya ditanggapi oleh anggukan, sementara Nesia berusaha mencerna namun tak bisa menyambungkan kabel dari sisi manapun. Jadi ia cukup mendengar pembicaraan antah-berantah –mengingat _Scanner blablabla_ yang dikeluhkan lelaki…_uhuk,_ penyelamatnya- lagi!

"Jadi totalnya?"

"Sekitar 250 itu…" Roderich mengangkat kacamata, tetap fokus pada layar yang ia bawa.

"Ya, prajurit _Heart_. Mereka saling menghapus seperti biasa. Untuk rakyat biasa yang terserang, terhitung tak sampai 50. Sementara kondisi alam dekat gerbang 30% terbakar. Beruntung, keadaan Gerbang Barat utama sendiri tidak tersentuh sama sekali, karena... sebenarnya, penyebaran virus lebih tepat dikatakan bermula dari hutan Hēpar. Lalu-

Roderich menunjukkan bercak hitam di lengannya.

"…Anda tahu? Cairan ini bertambah banyak tiap kali penyerangan berlangsung."

"Oh. Begitu rupanya." _Queen_ Elizaveta berkacak pinggang dan berputar, kini kembali berhadapan dengan Nesia yang sejak pembicaraan dua petinggi Heart berlangsung bertahan mengunci mulut.

"…Mengerti…?" Tanya _Queen_ dengan mengajak jari telunjuknya menyentuh hidung Nesia.

"Tidak, tentu saja."

Sang Ratu tersenyum, mengangkat _dress_-nya dan menjauh perlahan. Menuruni bukit bersiap kembali ke istana.

"Roderich, tolong urus pembersihan. Sekali lagi jangan pernah menggunakan _Scanner_ atau piranti pembersih instan apapun. Aku cukup senang, penghematan penduduk bisa dilakukan dengan cara kotor begini."

…

Hening.

Roderich geleng-geleng kepala, meratapi diri sebagai penasehat sekaligus pengatur balik layar. Merapikan barang-barangnya, ia siap melaksanakan titah. Sebelum itu, langkahnya terhenti oleh tatapan penuh tanda tanya Nesia.

"Lantas…?"

"_Hm_, aku akan membereskan kerusuhan ini dulu."

…

"Bukan, lantas apa maksud semua ini?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, WonderHome._

Arthur mengawasi layar ditemani bermacam-macam makhluk melayang yang sepertinya tak bisa dilihat sembarangan orang. Peri-peri kecil menawarinya secangkir teh, tapi diacuhkan olehnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya Joker _Wonderland_ ini makhluk yang tak kuasa menahan diri apabila telah ditawari seduhan _Camellia sinensis_ alami. Tapi-

"Bagus sekali, Roddy. Ini menyimpang."

_Tik-tik-tik-tik_. Sementara jemari sibuk mengetik, pandangan mata terarah pada posisi yang sejak terkontaminasi resmi menjadi daerah mati milik _BlackHat_ dan antek-anteknya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal, karena sejarah mengatakan, kejadian seperti ini telah memakan banyak wilayah Wonderland. Terhitung jika dibandingkan dengan puluhan tahun lalu, total wilayah hanya 3:5. Jumlah itu sudah ditambah oleh berbagai usaha pemulihan yang dilakukan. Jadi, apa yang membuat alis tak biasanya itu menyatu dan mulutnya mulai mengumpat tak bermutu?

"Apa kau berniat menyudahi permainanmu?"

_Chesire-Cat_ Francis menampakkan diri tiba-tiba, ekor melambai-lambai dari tubuh yang menggelantung di pundak Sang Joker.

"Apa yang kukatakan soal ekormu? JAUHKAN DARI WAJAHKU, _MORON!_ "

Hampir saja bulu-bulu halus Francis tertarik kejam oleh jari-jari tajam, kalau saja ia tidak memiliki kemampuan transparansi. Dalam kehampaan, ia menyurakan, "Lalu apa rencanamu berikutnya? Melibatkannya dalam _Lunatic-V _selanjutnya?"

Arthur kesal, tak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di meja, mengambil salah satu dan meneliti poin-poin tertulis diatasnya.

"Kalaupun rencana mengirimnya mengelilingi penjuru _Wonderland_ tidak bisa terlaksana dalam waktu sebulan, karena…oke, Roderich lebih tahu bagaimana cara mendidik pemula. Aku akan memberinya tes seputar tugas-tugas dasar seorang Joker, tanpa melibatkannya mengatur kisah-kisah dongeng tak terarah. Cukup _Red Riding Hood _saja."

"Jadi, akhirnya kau angkat tangan. Dari dulu kau memang tidak cocok dengan anak muda, Arthie~ _Ohonhonhon_~"

"DIAAAAMMM!"

Menahan muka merah padam, Arthur spontan menyiramkan teh _panas_ yang disediakan para peri, dan secara mengejutkan tepat mengenai _jackpot_; daerah tempat Francis bergelayut santai. Kucing itu menampakkan wujud perlahan, berhasil _tepar_ kepanasan.

"Padahal aku ingin mempertemukannya dengan _Cinderella_."

Setelah puas melihat kucing penjaga menderita, Arthur menutup mata, membayangkan sosok gadis …cantik, berkharisma, …penuh darah. Ia berpikir bagaimana jadinya mempertemukan karakter _'android'_ calon penggantinya dengan seorang gadis …_err_…bisa disebut beringas itu dalam satu waktu. Pasti akan menambah pembendaharaan ilmu, karena untuk menjadi seorang Joker yang mengayomi, berbagai karakter haruslah bisa dihadapi. Ya, berbagai karakter. Kecuali _'mereka'_, bukan?

"Kenapa bukan _Snow White_?"

Makhluk _cute_ hijau bersayap -_Flying Mint Bunny-_ di atas kepala Arthur berbisik pelan. Joker kita tersenyum seakan pikirannya telah tertangkap. Ia menggeleng, "Dia yang paling dekat dengan _BlackHat_. Tidak, secara mutlak."

'_Sedangkan aku tak mau dia terlibat lebih jauh dengan organisasi tidak jelas berisikan serigala dan kurcaci jejadian itu.'_

…_BlackHat_ sejak dulu hingga kini tak bisa diajak kompromi, apalagi diayomi. Arthur mengusap dagu, kemudian ingat akan sesuatu. Jemarinya beralih dari _keyboard_ ke '_handphone_' yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan buku.

"Dia harus dihubungi."

_Ctik._ Tombol ditekan, pada saat bersamaan, Francis kembali _hidup_. Kali ini menggosokkan kepala basahnya manja dan menampang mata sengsara di pangkuan.

"_Me~ow_…kapan sih kau bisa memperlakukanku dengan mesra?"

"_BLOODY FROG!_ Berhentilah bertingkah sensual!"

"…Aku kucing lo, _meow~_!"

* * *

Kembali ke Istana _Heart_. Beberapa kalimat yang cukup menggambarkan situasi pasca penyerangan adalah:

Satu, rugi. Tak ada trauma, _…_ pengecualian untuk yang melihatnya kali pertama. Rugi disini termasuk materi, tenaga, dan waktu. Membersihkan kerusuhan, memusnahkan 'mayat-mayat', menyapu sisa-sisa virus terdeteksi, sampai memulihkan kembali daerah-daerah yang sudah tak dapat dijejaki kaki kembali membutuhkan banyak hal untuk dikorbankan. Tebak berapa banyak biaya telah dikeluarkan tiap hal begini terjadi? _–Tunggu, apa di Wonderland ada uang?_

Dua, penuh tanda tanya. Makhluk-makhluk yang mengaku sebagai _main-program_ dengan sok sibuk mengutak-atik di ruangan eksplorasi 'istana'. Sementara yang lain mungkin merawat korban selamat, meski mereka adalah prajurit '_non-program_' yang mati pun tak masalah. _Ups._

Tiga. _Hmm_…apa? Nesia sekali lagi mengoptimalkan otaknya untuk me_review,_ menelusuri berbagai kejadian yang ada di dunia barunya ini. Satu hari, sudah banyak misteri. Satu tugas, sudah banyak rintangan. Bagaimana ke depan?

Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang rupanya disiapkan untuk menyantap makan malam. Meja panjang mirip seperti di istana impian -_yah_, ini memang istana _sih_- menyodorinya peralatan makan mewah yang menyilaukan mata. Bukannya menikmati, ia menyibukkan diri sendiri.

'_Dimana Lily? Dimana Queen? Dimana para makhluk-makhluk penting dengan kedok main-program itu?'_

Sambil menciumkan sendok ke piring, ia menyipitkan mata melihat Roderich yang_-errr_, seperti dalam pikirannya, sok sibuk, sok serius di atas sana. Ia tak habis pikir, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan, _Heart-Jack_ itu malah membawanya kembali ke istana dan memintanya menunggu makan malam tiba. Apa dia membereskan kerusuhan hanya dengan sentuhan layar lebar? Oh, itu pertanyaan besar, tapi mungkin saja, karena dunia ini akal bisa 'ditawar'.

Oke, sepertinya kebanyakan orang _Wonderland_ belajar tata cara membuat seorang _foreigner_ penasaran. Mereka semua pelit memberi informasi. Satu terjawab, malah memberi pertanyaan baru yang lebih ruwet.

"Satu hari, Nesia…masih satu hari…" Nesia mencoba menghibur diri.

_Beeep-beeep-beeep_. Sesuatu bergetar di saku dress-nya. Oh, dia lupa akan ponsel pemberian Arthur. Segera saja ia teliti, syukur masih utuh dan rapi. Tapi pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirim itu, rupanya tak mengizinkannya lega sekali-kali.

[Selamat, kau telah menemui _Lunatic-V_ pertamamu tanpa rencana.]

"Hah. Siapa?"

Nesia mengira benda ini sama seperti ponsel _touchscreen_ di dunia nyata, jadi ia coba-coba saja _membalasnya_ dengan menu-menu yang telah ia telusuri sebelumnya.

[Jadi, untuk kedepan, tesmu bakal lebih ringan. Bersenang-senanglah di rumah barumu]

"Maksudnya?"

[Oh, tetap, waspadalah.]

_Glek. _Ia belum sempat menekan huruf untuk membalas, tapi tiga pesan yang sepertinya memang dari makhluk penghuni _WonderHome_ itu membuatnya menghentikan niat. Rencana jelas tergambar, meski tugas masih hambar- _ups, _yang dibicarakan sudah dikirim ternyata:

[BELAJARLAH DENGAN BAIK DI HEART COMPANY, OK?]

"Apa-apan tes norak ini?"

Helaan napas panjang keluar. Nesia mengetuk layar ponselnya dengan datar. Apakah dirinya akan menjadi semacam buronan karena terpilih menjadi calon '_Joker_', ataukah dilatih sampai mendapat kekuatan baru menghadapi musuh-musuh jahat seperti berubah menjadi _magical-girl_ kesukaannya semasa kecil…? Cukup, Ia tak mau menerjunkan diri dalam dunia penerawangan masa depan.

…_Masa depan-_

Kalau saja ia sedang berada di tempat pemrosesan DATA, mungkin tulisan macam _GELAP-GELAP-GELAP-GELAP-TELAH TERTIMBUN DALAM-DALAM_ atau _PERNIKAHAN-PERNIKAHAN- PERNIKAHAN-CINTA TERPENDAM-CINTA TERPENDAM_ berjajar mempermalukan. Lamunan tidak jelas ini membuatnya teringat kembali pada tulisan _MALAY_ dan _DIA YANG TERKUBUR DI DASAR NALURIMU? _

_AAAAAAARGHHHHHH!_ Hati sintetisnya bergolak memberontak, galau memikirkan masalah _absurd_ yang menimpa diri sejak benda asing mengatasnamakan 'perhatian lebih' masuk ke tiap sisi.

'_Aku tak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan mereka di dunia. Membangun keluarga bahagia tanpa aku? Terserah! Toh aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan gadget-gadget saja.' _

Nesia menelungkupkan kepala, menutup mata, berusaha menghilangkan indikasi apa yang _akan_ terjadi (Mimpi buruk adalah saat bayangan itu menjadi nyata, sekali lagi!). Pelan-pelan…

"Aku tak peduli…"

…Hingga terbuai dalam kegelapan, mimpi-mimpi terpendam dalam tidur dadakan.

.

_Tap._

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Roderich datang, berencana akan mengobrol banyak dengan _foreigner_ di depannya ini sebelum dia semakin nyolot, bertanya ini dan itu. Sekaligus membawakannya makanan setelah seharian menahan. Tapi… terlambat, Nesia sudah memilih untuk menambatkan raga dalam peristirahatan.

Segera saja _Heart-Jack_ itu memanggil pelayan-pelayan muda yang lewat dan bersih-bersih, meminta mereka untuk merawat gadis pilihan Arthur malam ini, dan …hari-hari ke depan.

"Arthur salah jika memintamu datang pertama kali ke _Heart Company_, Gadis. Apalagi sekedar mampir dan berajar memproduksi DATA. Disini kau tak akan bisa menguasai dasar aktivitas-aktivitas Wonderland hanya dalam sehari. Totalitas, ambisi, proteksi diri. Kau belum tahu, kami adalah 'perusahaan' dengan pendapatan terbesar tiap tahunnya."

Senyum tersungging. Sekarang, 'Raja Tega' menampakkan diri. Sepertinya Roderich tidak setuju dengan rencana pembelajaran yang dicanangkan Arthur. _Haha,_ kalau dilihat dari data statistik sejak keduanya terlibat kerjasama, ketidakcocokan rencana-rencana mereka memang tidak terbantah. Seperti saat laporan di atas tadi, cok-cok tak terelakkan, walau Joker harus mengakui anak buah 'Pemimpin-Balik-Layar'nya ini menyediakan argumentasi meyakinkan untuk membuatnya menyerahkan kekuasaan sementara untuk merawat anak muda yang _ehem,_ memang, ia lemah terhadapnya. Apalagi anak-anak, kalau saja Al dan Matt tak punya kesibukan ganda, ia akan mati tergantung oleh tawa mereka.

Cuplikan tadi, tentu saja Nesia tak mengetahui. Salahkan Arthur yang memiliki permintaan 'Latih dia' terselubung. Pikiran Roderich itu jangka panjang, hati-hati.

Sekarang Sang _Jack_ tinggal mengawasi Nesia sampai ia mendarat selamat di kasur salah satu kamar -dari ratusan- kosong dengan aman. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menyusuri koridor, patroli di tiap sisi istana, tak lupa menyempatkan diri melewati kamar yang diketahui milik _Queen_ Elizaveta.

Dimana di dalamnya, sang pemilik sedang duduk mengawasi malunya bulan-bintang dibalik awan sambil mengelus burung kuning mungil di pangkuan.

.

"Yang Mulia, anda tak perlu memaksakan diri. Kalau perlu, aku yang akan mengatasi tiap terjadinya Lunatic-V."

_Queen_ Elizaveta memandang lelaki yang kemudian mendekat itu dengan muram dan mulut cemberut penuh kekesalan. Ia memutar arah, membelakangi pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dan memenggal mereka." kata _Queen _penuh obsesi.

"Haruskah berkali-kali saya katakan? Sedikit kemungkinan mereka menampakkan muka."

"Tapi, Gil hilang karena…"

_Kreeek, kreeeek._ Sebelum kalimat sempat terucap, Sang 'Penasehat' memutar sekrup kecil di balik rambut cokelat bergelombang panjang Ratunya. Suasana menjadi tenang, apalagi ketika Sang Ratu membalas tatapan Roderich yang teduh.

"…Hanya _AntiVirus_ yang bisa melakukannya."

.

"Karena yang memiliki hal '_itu_' di Wonderland hanya Joker dan calonnya, …saya mohon Yang Mulia bisa menerima gadis itu di istana. Anda tahu bukan, bahwa Arthur-"

_Greb._ _Queen_ Elizaveta melingkarkan tangan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Roderich.

"Aku tahu. Aku takut akan hal itu."

.

**+T.B.C+**

* * *

_***Scanner;**_ yang jelas disini berbeda dengan _AntiVirus_. Satu alat, satu makhluk (Jangan tanya kenapa ;w;). Penjelasan lebih lanjut? yaaaa, begitulah 8) #plak1

*_BlackHat_ itu organisasi penyebar virus gitu~ mengenai para tokohnya, tunggu giliran 8D #plak2

*'Penyerangan' _Lunatic-V_, kira-kira seperti yang digambarkan di atas. Dan seperti penjelasan Bang _Jack_ /eh, sebenarnya terjadi di Hutan Hēpar, dekat Gerbang Barat teritorial _Heart_. Arthur tak terlalu khawatir soal beginian, ya ini yang sering terjadi #eh

*Berakhirnya satu _Lunatic-V _mode 'Penyerangan' hampir sama, sekali lagi seperti yang digambarkan di atas. Tanya kenapa? bentar dulu yaaa 8D #plak3

Dan, sebelum telat, berikut adalah karya yang menginspirasi Wonderlanddotcom:  
-Heart no Kuni no Alice (versi manga) punya Quinrose/Hoshino Soumei untuk kisah _awesome_-nya XD

-Tina the Wind Up Toy punya Yui Ayumi/Mika Akitaka untuk ide tentang sekrup ituu #nostalgia~

**Oke, saatnya author curcol****!**

Setelah berkali-kali ngubah, AKHIRNYA! XD #nebarbunga Sekali lagi MAAAAAAF saya lama banget apdet dongeng _absurd_ini! Semoga selanjutnya tidak sampai 6+ bulan kaya gini OTL

...dan saya masih aja nebar 'ini'-'itu' -_- /tamatnyatambahlamaini  
oh, yang adegan penyelamatan itu, tebak siapaaaa? #dor salahkan film Bollywood yang saya tonton saat ngetik ini! #woy

Untuk amaranth lantern-san alias Haefalent-san yang rajin review fic bonek ini, gomengomengomen belum sempet bikin hint-nya ThaiViet disini, edisi depan pasti deh! DX #garuktembok

Kalau ada unek-unek, kritik, saran, atau sesuatu yang mengganjal di fanfic ini, silakan sampaikan, PM atau review :)

Dan untuk semuanya, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini X) #pelukerat

* * *

...

Seorang gadis duduk tertunduk di bawah rembulan, di salah satu sudut dahan pohon yang menopang. Ia mengusapkan apel merah di pipinya. Sesekali ia menepis helai rambut yang menutupi pandangan, tapi juga merelakan sebagian termakan dinginnya malam. Ia membuka mata, dan telinga. Mendengar tiap suara-suara disekitarnya; angin berbisik, rumput dan jamur tertawa, mikroba berdansa, hewan-hewan berebut selimut dan mangsa.

_Krauk._

Gigitan gadis itu pada buah di tangan memecah keheningan.

"Kapan kalian mengunjungiku lagi? Nenek Sihir sudah dekat sekali..." ujarnya pelan, sembari menutup mata dan menjatuhkan diri.

_-BRUK!_

"Kapan..., _Ancient-W_?"


	7. MADLY IN LOVE

_**Previous chapter: **_Nesia sukses terlibat dalam _Lunatic-V_ sebelum waktunya. Arthur pun akhirnya merombak ulang skenario; menyerahkan sejenak 'pembelajaran' pada _Heart Company, _dan menunda rencana tugas sang calon _Joker_ membenahi 'dongeng tak terarah'...

**Beware:** AU kelebihan dosis | maksa nan dramatis...

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

...

Hari itu, genap seminggu Nesia mengunci diri dalam telanan pintu. Saudara-saudara kecilnya yang lain hanya bisa mendengar deru air mata yang sesekali mendayu, atau malah menggebu. Berbagai macam cara dicanangkan untuk menyeretnya kembali menatap mentari, tapi hasilnya, mengintip pun tidak sama sekali.

Para tetua rumah mulai kehabisan ide, …sampai akhirnya seorang pria memasuki gerbang rumah dengan penuh wibawa. Membawa sepercik cahaya, menuai harap untuk membawa si kecil yang telah kehilangan 'separuh jiwa' kembali menghadapi dunia, seberapapun kejamnya.

Ya.

Hari itu, adalah pertemuan pertama Nesia dengan seperangkat komputer; kotak ajaib yang mampu menyaingi ironi, membawa harmoni di sela mimpi-mimpi. Dalam sekedip mata, wajah muram itu pun berubah.

Sayangnya jika Nesia menganggap itulah alasannya bertahan, depresinya tak akan begitu lama. Sebab wadah sintesis yang mulai merambah akal sehatnya -dan menjulur di seluruh penjuru raga- mengelak untuk melapisi hatinya.

Hati.

Hei, siapa sih di dunia ini yang tidak pernah _jatuh cinta_?

...

* * *

**[MADLY IN LOVE****]**

3plusC

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

OCs © ME! #dibuang

* * *

...

"Sudah sampai, Nona."

Nesia membuka mata, menyadari dirinya di antara kerubungan massa. Tidak, ia tidak sedang menjalani latihan perang atau keroyokan, apalagi memutar waktu kembali ke _Lunatic-V_.

Ini... suasana yang lama tidak ia rasa; keramaian yang selalu dihindarinya. Tempat dimana banyak orang berjalan kesana kemari, bersosialisasi, ...dan berjual beli.

Tolong jangan bayangkan pasar lokal dengan sensasi khas. Atau bau yang membekas. Awalnya Nesia berpikir bahwa makhluk _Wonderland_ memiliki lidah yang sama, seperti halnya saat ia dijamu makanan yang bisa masuk pencernaan, bukannya oli—_err_, lupakan. Tapi melihat jajaran stan rapi beserta serbuan pengunjung di sana-sini membuatnya ragu. He, hei. Ia saja tak yakin apakah bangunan berselimut rumput[1] dengan bunga-bunga menjulur itu benar disebut 'lokasi penawaran'. Mengingat _Heart-Company_ adalah wilayah penuh sulur wangi, mungkinkah mereka menjual benda semacam serbuk sari?

"Jadi, dari mana harus kumulai?"

Nesia mengurut kening, sejenak mempersiapkan kondisi batin. Sejarah panjangnya sudah mencatat tahun-tahun kesendirian, waktu dimana ia hanya berdua dengan _gadget-gadget_ kesayangan. Bermesra, berbagi suka duka, tanpa diganggu oleh pihak ketika. Hari-hari tanpa manusia, tanpa kata dan jalan romantika. Ia menikmatinya...

Kemudian, kini, ia harus menjejalkan ragawi dalam hiruk pikuk hidup yang dikata _harus_ ia hadapi, bukan yang _biasa_ ia jalani.

Bagaimana tidak? Menginjakkan kaki ke tempat umum berarti satu hal; _interaksi_!

Tunggu menyadari satu hal. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tegap-tinggi memicingkan mata penuh ironi.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini, Tuan Klimis?"

Apa rambut yang diurai (terlalu) rapi ke belakang dan memantulkan cahaya bisa disebut klimis? Oke, tambahkan '_cling_' sebagai efek. Jadilah, impresi yang benar-benar jelek. Lihat, otot-otot di dahi yang bersangkutan mulai berkedut. Tidakkah sensasinya serasa bagai badut?

"Kalau anda ingin ditemani oleh White, saya akan memanggilnya—"

"Bukan itu!" Nesia buru-buru menarik pergelangan si lawan bicara, seorang dengan pakaian prajurit yang gagah. "Kau kesini untuk mengawalku. Mengapa kau tidak sekalian memberitahuku jawaban soal itu?"

"Hah?" ekspresi bingung tampak. "Jika anda ingin tahu sesuatu, tinggal tanya pada mereka." Sang 'Pengawal' menunjuk pada barisan tak teratur di hadapan, "Lagipula mereka ramah. Sapa saja, kemudian ngobrol seperti biasa."

'_Yang benar saja!'_ Nesia menggertakkan bibir. Ini mudah, secara kasat mata. Sayangnya, katakan itu basa-basi, seumur hidup Nesia paling lemah soal memulai. 'Hai', 'Apa kabar?', 'Selamat pagi' dalam indeks kebahasaannya tidak ditemukan. Sungguh, bayangan dirinya tersenyum dan memulai percakapan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak tercatat dalam alur keinginan itu...mengerikan.

"...Pelit."

Jujur, sesekali Nesia ingin yang instan. Mengapa ia musti kembali mengobrak-abrik potongan memori berikut aksi lapangan untuk menyimpulkan kejelasan? Kapan lagi ia mendapat '_Kuberi kau tiga pertanyaan!_'? Mengingat hal itu, bayangan senyum _villain_ dari sosok yang tadi melambai riang semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

"Lebih baik aku menghabiskan hariku di ruang observasi seperti kemarin. Tugas seperti ini benar-benar menguras kesabaran."

Sang 'Pengawal' tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah calon Joker di sebelahnya. Mungkin ini saatnya ia memberikan beberapa..._hm_, nasihat?

"Nona. Kau sudah beradaptasi dengan kami, para penghuni istana. Saya rasa menghadapi rakyat jelata seperti ini justru bukan masalah."

Nesia menghentikan langkah. Jauh di dalam ia membenarkan persepsi. Bisa saja ia mengingkari, tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa komunikabilitasnya kembali tergali sejak awal menjejakkan kaki. Ia juga bisa menganggap makhluk _Wonderland_ sebagai utusan _gadget_ terkasih, namun kehidupan baru yang sekarang, dan untuk ke depan, tak lebih dari sebuah model simbiosis khas para insan...

(_Benarkah?)_

_(Adaptasi? Bukankah asas manfaat yang mendasari semuanya?)_

_Plak!_

"Cukup. Aku akan mencoba, lihat saja." Dengan marah ia menampar pipi, kemudian berlari. Astaga, ia tak sadar melewati gerbang selamat datang tanpa membawa apapun selain kenekatan.

Barangkali ia mengalami konflik dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga bertingkah tak biasa, seperti apa yang diperingatkan Roderich pada pengawal yang kini hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Hari ini pertama kalinya ia ditugasi mengawal seseorang selain _Queen_Eli. Beruntung Nesia bukan tipe cepat emosi sampai membuat heboh karena seenaknya memotong organ, jadi ia berharap bisa mendapat sesuatu lebih dari sekedar tingkah tirani.

"Yah, setidaknya hari ini aku bebas dari gelantungan Feli."

...

_Ting!_

_..._

Selamat datang. Sekarang, mari kita beralih pada _live-performance_ terbatas Nesia versus penjual pernak-pernik. Tebak siapa yang sedang mati rasa berhadapan dengan senyum khas penawar_-coret_ penculik? Belum, belum _KO_, pemirsa. Nesia masih berusaha menunjuk ini-itu dan membuka pembicara—

"Ha! Ini adalah produk terbaru, Nona! Hasil karya fenomenal dengan _lampworking_ andalan kami. Berbahan asli _black-liquid_ _Lunatic-V_, dibalut dengan berlian impor _Diamond Company_. Anda bisa memilikinya dengan harga 2 GB!"

_Siiiing..._

"Oh, jika menginginkan yang lebih terjangkau, hasil kristalisasi mawar istana seharga 800 MB ini bisa digunakan sebagai pelengkap _dress_ indah—"

"Hei, hei! Tentu saja Nona cantik ini akan lebih tertarik dengan aksesori alami. Lihat saja motif pakaiannya[2], seepik hasil kerajinan toko kami. Benar 'kan, Nona?"

"_Handcraft_ begitu kau kata epik. Kuno, tau! Iuh~"

"Lho, lho, produk kami lebih ramah, dan murah!"

...Walau keributan antar-stan seperti ini benar-benar menginterupsi debut Nesia. Oh, jangan lupakan serbuan pembeli yang mengantri di belakang.

"Jadi, Nona mau pilih apa?"

Nesia bergidik, dirogohnya saku, sayang tak ada yang bisa membantu. Ia pikir sistem barter masih berlaku, jadi soal mata uang mana ia tahu. Sejenak ia ingin bertanya, tapi rangkaian kata malah mencekik pita suara.

_'Ya ampun, di saat seperti ini, kemana Tuan Klimis pergi?'_ Nesia berniat menjitak lelaki super serius itu ketika bertemu nanti.

...

"Huh? Anda tak punya uang, Nona? Sayang sekali!"

Dalam keadaan tak berkutik, pemakaian kinesik adalah yang terbaik. Nesia menunjuk kantong tanpa isi, kemudian menunduk tanda undur diri. Tumpah ruah antrian yang sempat terbendung tak terelakkan lagi.

"...Menyebalkan," komentarnya selagi menjauh dari lokasi. '_Jika keadaannya begini, bagaimana aku bisa bertanya soal tugasku kali ini?'_

Sembari berpikir strategi, ia kembali mengikuti arah ke mana langkah kaki. Seperti biasa, ia juga me-_review_ kembali. Sejauh ini, barang-barang yang ia amati memang nampak asing, dan sesuai dugaannya, sebagian besar berbau-bunga-sekali. Mulai dari motif yang tak jauh dari sulur dan siluet, sampai aroma menyerbak yang berderet. Jangankan aksesori, pakaian, perabot, tak lepas dari sentuhan hal yang membuat heran; sebegitu terobsesinya kah _Heart_ dengan keindahan?

"Aku tak ambil pusing, sih. Setiap makhluk punya selera. Mungkin ini efek '_Heart_'. Produknya pun..."

"_...__Produk Heart tak jauh-jauh dari hati.__.._"

Tiba-tiba topik di hari pertama tergali, ditambah susupan materi DATA yang ia pelajari.

Jadi..., sebenarnya apa fungsi _Company_? Nesia ingat, hubungan dunia antah-berantah ini dengan dunia-yang-ia-tinggalkan erat, walau ia tak begitu mengerti bagaimana bila asumsi 'penghuni _processor_'-nya dihubungkan dengan logika. Berdasarkan pengetahuan akan produksi, _Company_ cenderung 'mengabdi' pada manusia, dan DATA adalah produk utama yang harus dilindungi, seperti kata Pak Guru-_ups_, Roderich.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Nesia sejenak kalut, bukan soal wilayah atau industri, tapi penghuni. Katakanlah semua yang ada di pasar ini _main-program_, otomatis mereka tahu soal DATA karena mereka ada untuk menjaga, kemudian sadar akan eksistensi asing seperti 'virus' dan manusia. Lantas, jika mereka _non-program_, mengapa mereka bisa berinteraksi bebas dan menjual aneka kebutuhan? Padahal sebelumnya dikatakan, mereka yang ada di bawah kendali mesin, dan tunduk pada perintah suara dengan tampang samar dan datar adalah indikasi tipe kedua.

"...Atau ada tipe lainnya?" Nesia mengusap dagu, berjalan kesana-kemari layaknya detektif. "Bila dihubungkan dengan manajemen..., hm, kelihatannya _Heart_ memakai sentralisasi, jadi..."

Nah, dalam modus berpikir jernih, mungkin ia akan menyelesaikan tugas berjenis analisis hari ini dengan jadi pemerhati. Bukankah ini cukup dinamakan meneliti? Ucap bisa diminimalisir dengan mudah, biarkan memori yang bicara. Perhatian, barusan adalah prinsip Nesia.

_Greb_. Hoho, ada yang tidak merestui rupanya. Tanya jemari yang menghentikan langkah.

"Maaf, _Lunatic-V_ terjadi lagi. Baru saja ada panggilan dari istana," 'Pengawal' mematikan benda mirip _walkie-talkie_ di tangan, kemudian dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Nesia, melotot layaknya durjana. "Lantas, saya cuti mengawasi tidak untuk membawa anda cuci mata."

"Tuan Klimis, aku sudah berusaha. Mereka terlalu berisik soal bisnis, itu saja." Balas Nesia tenang, rupanya tertuduh tidak merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, jawabannya?"

"Kau datang saat aku menuju ke sana."

'Pengawal' menghela napas panjang sebelum menepuk pundak Nesia, "Dengar, Nona. Anda tak bisa menyelesaikan semua sendiri. Pendapat rakyat itu penting, lagipula, anda dituntut soal hegemoni." Ujarnya bijak.

Nesia merengut saat mengingat bagaimana realita kepemimpinan. Para petinggi _Heart Company_, dalam satu frasa; 'penebar ketakutan'. Kesan _Queen_benar-benar buruk di mata Nesia. Mungkinkah rakyat hormat dan percaya pada ratu tiran yang terobsesi kepala?

"Jangan memakai standar Yang Mulia," dengan tegas 'Pengawal' membantah pancaran sinis Nesia. "Anda belum tahu bagaimana—"

...Arus pembeli menerjang tak terkendali. Menyisakan kesal dan sedikit sesal, bisa-bisanya _ngobrol_ santai di tengah jalan, sementara kerumunan tidak pasti kapan datang. Jangan salahkan pagi, sebelum berangkat Nesia sempat diceramahi, pasar ini dua puluh empat jam selalu _stand-by_. Dan, makhluk _Wonderland_ itu lumayan konsumtif. Tak percaya? Dengarkan baik-baik dan persuasi diskon-obralan datang dari mana-mana.

Sikap sok-_expert_ Nesia tak cukup menutup fakta bahwa ia belum pernah pergi ke pasar sebelumnya -Ada yang masih belum tahu dia anak super kaya?- dan mengenal aroma 'ramai' sekedar dari kehidupan sekolah. Nesia tahu segala berkat koneksi bersama 'yang tercinta', tapi pengetahuan tak berguna saat desak sesak menyerbu dada. Nesia pun hanya pasrah saat tangan 'Pengawal' menariknya keluar dari gelombang hiperbola.

Ha-ha, setidaknya Nesia kini mendapat pengalaman baru. Di area pojok dekat pepohonan, kini ia terpaku.

"Kerumunan itu. Ck, pantas Ratu hobi menebas, penduduknya saja over kapasitas." 'Pengawal' mengusap dahi. Dari jarak sekitar 5 meter, ia berkacak pinggang menatap keributan hedonis pasca kereta pembawa barang murah datang bersama pengeras suara.

"Ha. Kau mengerti, 'kan?" Nesia dengan nada pemenang menyikut 'Pengawal'. "Dan Tuan Klimis, kurasa pernyataan akhirmu itu keterlaluan."

"Penghematan?" 'Pengawal' langsung bereaksi, "Yah, itu yang diorasikan _Queen_ Eli. Saya pribadi tidak begitu peduli, tapi sikap tanpa target _Queen_ mengacaukan program standardisasi kependudukan."

Teriakan bergema dalam pikiran. Jangan bilang emosi hanya setitik kesalahan, dan pemenggalan itu aturan resmi kewilayahan. Lihat, Nesia kini tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang.

"Tuan Klimis, kau bilang—"

"Bukan 'Tuan Klimis', itu Ludwig," 'Pengawal' menginterupsi dengan pelototan. "Dan..., tunggu saja sampai situasi cukup kondusif, Nona."

Jadilah, di halaman minimalis sebuah stan tanpa penjaga, Nesia dan Tuan Klimis, _err..._ Ludwig, berdiri dalam hening_. _Walau posisi aman, tetap saja _garing_. Nesia bertanya untuk apa menunggu, tapi sang 'Pengawal' malah memasang wajah kaku.

'_Astaga..., apa aku benar-benar harus berbicara dengan makhluk merepotkan seperti mereka?'_

...

"Hei, keluarlah!"

...

"Apaaa? Mandi? Pemalas! Cepat, milikku ini hampir sekarat!"

...

"Kau menyuruhku pergi dan meninggalkannya di sini? Mau mati?"

...

Oh. Tentu saja, Nesia sangat-mengenal-suara-itu-sekali. Nada arogan yang sok menggurui. Siapa lagi? Tak dinyana, dirinya dan Ludwig menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara tepat di belakang mereka. Serempak berteriak,

"KAU!"

* * *

Bosan melihat suasana pasar? Mari beralih ke sebuah bilik dimana _Red Riding Hood_ terbaring lemah, menutup mata dari sapa pagi yang digelontorkan seorang pemuda.

Setelah menyelesaikan patroli pagi, sang _Ace_ buru-buru kembali menghampiri si gadis kecil 'korban' _Lunatic-V_. Di awal ia meyakinkan diri untuk bicara, namun melihat tenangnya si gadis dalam mimpi, ia hanya bisa termangu sembari membelai dengan tampang wawas diri.

Ya, Vash dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di bawah ranjang. Itu himpunan kata; sebuah surat, tebak untuk siapa?

Tujuan utama _Red Riding Hood_; Lily, adalah menemui kakaknya. Menunjukkan betapa besar rasa 'orang rumah', atau mungkin, melaporkan kabar terbaru _relasi dekat_ mereka, para 'Serigala'.

...

"_Mengapa kau yang terpilih?"_

"_Kau tak 'kan bisa melindungi kami lagi!"_

"_Mereka! Apa kau sanggup melihat mereka—"_

"—_Lily!"_

...

Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa kali ini. Sudah pasti ingatan Vash akan kehidupannya dulu terungkit kembali. Ditatapnya Lily, sebelum kertas-kertas di tangan tercengkeram penuh emosi.

"Aku tak pernah ingin menjadi _jajaran kartu_," ujarnya pelan. "Kau harusnya tahu itu."  
Vash tersenyum kecut, siapa yang tahu menjadi _main-program_ begitu merepotkan? Ia memiliki seribu alasan untuk berkata 'tidak' pada sesuatu yang ia pijak di masa lalu, tapi tersangkut seribu masalah akan terus menghadapkannya pada ratap pilu.

Melihat luka adiknya, diam-diam ia menerawang prospek selesainya konflik yang dituturkan untaian keluhan. Mungkin seharusnya ia harus menghadapi _mereka_ secara langsung, tanpa membawa nama _Company_ tempatnya mengabdi.

"Tapi..., yah, kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Lily."

...

"Kukira kau yang memaksakan diri."

Vash salah jika berpikir inilah saat ketenangan melingkupi ia dan Lily, tanpa ada sela. Melihat lelaki berkacamata _a.k.a._ Raja Tega, ia terpaksa melayani perang dingin —walau itu sering terjadi, sebenarnya.

"Aku tak pernah menyukaimu."

"Siapa pula yang butuh cintamu."

_Well_, ini bukan _love-quarrel_. Lihat bagaimana Vash bangkit berapi-api dan menarik kerah penantang dengan deru amarah.

"Sekali lagi kau melibatkan Lily... kubunuh." Ancamnya seraya memperlihatkan gertakan gigi dan tegangan otot yang siap melahap apa saja.

"Terserah. Pikirkan, kapan lagi kau akan punya kesempatan?" Roderich dengan tenang menaikkan kacamata, "Jika saja Lily tak terluka, kau tak akan menemuinya, bukan?"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa."

"Hoo. Apa yang tidak kutahu soal hubungan keluargamu dengan _mereka_? Tentang kau yang mati-matian melepas statusmu sebagai penghuni teritorial terlarang, hingga melupakan teman seperjuangan—"

_Sret._ Tangan Vash beralih dari kerah ke leher. Menghentikan tekanan yang sudah pasti akan memancing aibnya.

"Dengar, AKU TAK BUTUH NASEHAT DARI _BONEKA_—"

"…Ka…kak?"

_Glek._ Kesuraman terpecah, Lily bangun dengan muka cerah. Ia tersenyum, mengabaikan luka di sekujur tubuh tatkala menyadari bahwa orang yang dicari-cari selama ini ada di depan mata. Tentu saja, Vash tidak bisa melanjutkan perbincangan panas antar dua petinggi, ...dan bersyukurlah _riffle_ tersayangnya tak ada di sekitar sini. Sehingga ia cukup melepaskan cengkeraman, kemudian berjalan keluar dengan kesal.

"Teruslah lari dari kenyataan. Teruslah." Cibir Roderich saat Vash melempar tatapan tajam terakhir kali.

"Tuan, Kakak...kenapa?"

Sendu pun menyelimuti. Siapa yang tidak kecewa melihat orang tercinta memilih hilang dari nostalgia dan kasih yang harusnya menghiasi? Tahun-tahun penantian dihabiskan, dan balasnya, tidak sama sekali. Setidaknya, begitulah Lily menyikapi kondisi.

"Dia membacanya, tenang saja."

"Eh?" secercah cahaya menghiasi raut wajah, Lily tertunduk dengan berkaca-kaca. "Syukurlah. Tugasku selesai walau tak sempat bicara." Ujarnya sambil mengusap sembab.

Roderich melempar senyum kecil pada Lily sembari berjalan ke luar, setelah meminta istirahat dilanjutkan dan berkata bahwa pelayan tahu kapan membangunkan pengisi kamar.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, _Red Hiding Hood_."

'_...Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka yang masih ragu atas jalan yang dipilih, akan menemukan jati diri...'_

* * *

"Huh?" yang ditunjuk menoleh dengan tak ramah. Namun tatkala melihat Nesia, pancaran matanya melebar dan bereaksi.

"White. Kau tak seharusnya di sini."

Ludwig menyerobot dan mengangkat tubuh mungil penuh perban itu sebelum sempat melompat ke gadis yang mendadak merasa diikuti. Bagaimana tidak? Kata '_stalker_' digumamkan Nesia berkali-kali. Kelinci abnormal itu harusnya masuk pusat rehabilitasi.

"Luddie, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengaku kabur dari ruang perawatan."

Sepertinya Ludwig punya kemampuan mentransfer '_JLEB moment_' ke lawan bicara. Si kelinci langsung diam dan pasrah akan keadaan.

"Aku kesini untuk memperbaiki punyaku, asal kau tahu."

Mendengar terpidana masih mengajukan belaan, sambutannya adalah nada ejekan, "Oh. Sudah rusak? Payah."

"Memang punyamu masih mulus? Gara-gara deteksi statusnya tak tepat, aku jadi kelepasan saat _Lunatic-V_ lalu!"

"Jadi kau menyalahkan punyamu atas luka-luka yang kau derita? Ck,ck. Lantas kenapa kau langsung memperbaiki sampai kabur dari perawatan segala?"

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

'_Punyamu, punyaku. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_ Nesia memandang curiga. Dua makhluk itu mulai ada dalam dunia mereka sendiri; membicarakan topik antah berantah dengan konotasi salah arah. Daripada pikiran makin kemana-mana, ia memilih memasuki stan lengang tempat Nether sebelumnya bercengkrama...

...bersama pria setengah baya bertampang buron, dengan handuk berkibar menutup _out-zone_[3].

"GYAAA—!"

_Alay_, pemirsa? ..._Ha_. Bukan gadis namanya jika diam saja melihat lelaki tanpa busana.

"Oh. Ada perlu apa, ya?"

Ternyata yang bersangkutan tidak peka! Efeknya, dua makhluk lain yang asyik berdebat langsung bereaksi dan menyentak bersamaan,

"PAKAI BAJUMU, OI!"

...

_Five minutes later_.

...

"Biar saya luruskan," Ludwig berdehem. "Jadi, kami terdampar di sini akibat gusuran gelombang. Dan Nona Nesia... ada keperluan."

"Siapa yang—" Nesia baru akan melawan, kalau saja Ludwig tidak menutup mulutnya duluan.

"Tuan Roma. Walau tak disengaja, saya merasa terhormat bisa ke toko ini. Syukurlah, telat dibukanya membawa untung tersendiri."

Ya, beginilah selanjutnya. Nesia, Nether, dan Ludwig duduk rapi di kursi panjang, tepat berhadapan dengan meja kerja pemilik toko yang diketahui bernama Roma. Sementara si empunya menampakkan senyum tanpa setitik curiga. Oh, memang begitulah harusnya seorang penjual, tak pernah membuat pengunjung sebal. (Lupakan adegan _'Gyaaa'_ Nesia, ia menutup mata erat hanya untuk melupakannya.)

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf! Tadi malam pesanan memang datang sampai larut, jadi...maklumlah. Selamat datang di _Grandpa's H.L.G. Service_! Jadi, apa keperluanmu, Ga~dis?"

"Tunggu, Pak Tua! Kau harusnya minta maaf juga karena tak bilang-bilang pindah stan. Dan, hei, aku yang kesini duluan!" Nether menyela. Sementara Nesia masih dalam alam pengolah kata hingga tak sadar si kelinci melompat-lompat di atas kepalanya.

"Ooh. Nak White! _Itu_ ya? Kemarikan. Wah, wah, model klasik biasanya jauh lebih kuat. Pasti ada yang salah dengan pemiliknya."

"Jangan mulai menghakimi. Nih, kutunggu sampai selesai." Nether dengan raut acuh tak acuh melemparkan benda bulat yang tergantung di atas rantai emas. _Hup_, Roma menerima dengan tangkas. Proses penyerahan itu berlangsung singkat, babak selanjutnya dimulai dengan khidmat.

...Sepasang tangan berkobar, diiringi oleh tajamnya mata yang sembunyi di balik kaca pembesar. Harus diakui, penampilan Roma benar-benar berubah, ia begitu keren saat bekerja. Konsentrasi dan peluh saling mendahului, tak luput juga jajaran komplit peralatan besi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Nesia menarik lengan Ludwig yang asyik memperhatikan.

"Lihat saja, bagaimana seorang legenda beraksi."

"Dia terkenal?"

Ludwig mengacungkan jempol, walau muka kelewat seriusnya tetap membuat orang dongkol. Ia meminta Nesia mengamati, sebelum bercerita tentang salah seorang makhluk 'tak biasa' di Bumi Keajaiban. "Sebelumnya saya sudah mendengar dia pindah lokasi. Walau jadinya semakin tak menonjol. Hah... Nona, meski bertampang tolol, _ehm_, Tuan Roma adalah satu-satunya ahli reparasi edisi asli di _Heart Company_."

Ahli reparasi? Ya..., dilihat dari cara bekerja, sampai alat yang berserakan di mana-mana, nampaknya pria berambut cokelat tua itu bergulat di bidang perbaikan. Keadaan stan bagian dalam mengingatkannya pada kamar seseorang -yang penuh kabel, elektronik, dan cairan ala ilmuwan-, membuatnya berangan, barangkali makhluk ini spesialis bidang _gadget_ dan bisa ditanyai soal 'mereka' yang medadak macet.

"Hei...Kakek itu spesialis 'asli' apa?" Nesia mengecilkan suaranya.

"_Ssh_, Jangan 'Kakek'. Saya tak menjamin dia menyukainya."

"...Apa? Oom Roma? Tokonya bernama _Grandpa's_ tuh."

_Pffft. _Nether yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti alur, terlihat menahan tawa. Selera Nesia tak buruk juga.

"..._Detector_, Gadis. Manusia sepertimu tidak butuh, bukan?" yang dibicarakan menyahut di sela-sela kesibukan.

_Glek. _Mendadak hening. Cukup mengagetkan, terutama Nesia yang terlebih dahulu berasumsi bahwa pedagang tak peka terhadap 'makhluk asing' seperti dia.

"K-kau penebar _spoiler_, Pak Tua!" Nether ganti arah, ia mendaratkan kaki-kaki mungil berbulunya di atas kepala si pria paruh baya, menarik rambut dan menyuarakan nada tak suka.

"Bukankah dia harus tahu apapun soal _Wonderland_? Dia calon _Joker_, 'kan?"

Demi apa, Nesia langsung membuang pikian-terlalu-jauh-nya soal penghuni dan memasang binar mata. Kesempatan, kapan lagi dia datang? Siapapun, 'Oom' Roma butuh peluk atas kebaikan!

"Dengar baik-baik, Gadis. _Detector_ itu bisa disebut..."

"Berhenti—AW!" Nether gagal membantah, tangan Nesia ganti mengambil alih dua telinga panjang dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Abaikan kelinci mesum ini, ...Oom. Ceritakan saja."

_Ye!_ Tepuk tangan, pemirsa. Lupakan metode _strong-why_ dalam mengungkap opini, Nesia berhasil mengungkap debutnya degan berani.

Perintah terlaksana. Spontan saja Oom Roma mengangkat 'topik' yang sedang dalam proses pemulihan; benda bulat milik Nether, sehingga bisa dilihat oleh semua. Lengkung emas, detakan keras, yang di mata Nesia... begitu... familiar? Tunggu, apa itu—

"_Detector_. Mengukur kapasitas diri dengan presisi. Terdiri atas tiga jarum; skala tenaga, pikiran, dan jiwa. Lihat, warna biru di nomer satu ini menyatakan aman, sedang merah di dua belas dalam modus bahaya. Begitulah singkatnya."

Betapapun kerennya penjelasan, tetap saja, benda yang bersangkutan ternyata hanya seonggok ...jam?

'_Baik, barangkali itu jam yang bisa mengukur kekuatan orang, layaknya game pertarungan. Atau itu memang character item milik 'white rabbit' yang secara canon terlukis dalam cerita? Kalau begitu, mengapa Ludwig juga...'_

Nesia mengelus dagu. Fakta baru dan modus menimbang minta beradu.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Ga~dis. Pria seperti diriku setia dengan sesuatu yang _original_. Jadi jangan harap menemukan jenis DG, ADT, apalagi FLA, karena _Grandpa's H.R.G _hanya menerima ANALOG~"

_...Hah?_

"Bisa dijelaskan detailnya? Aku manusia, aku tak tahu apa-apa."

Ketegasan Nesia sontak membuat Ludwig meneguk ludah, dan Nether... apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain terpana?

_Sret._ Roma mengeluarkan manuskrip sakti, _ups_, selembar daftar produk yang tertulis rapi beserta detail fungsi dan rangkuman opsi. Cermat juga, dan pria berjiwa muda itu... seperti tahu sekali Nesia, yang lebih memilih _visual _daripada _auditory_.

_Cuckoo, Grandfather Style, French Empire, Lantern, Lighthouse, Carriage..._[4]

Membaca nama-nama yang tertera, Nesia _sweatdrop._ _'Biar kutebak, orang ini pasti mengenal generasi Sundial. Apa lagi? Ini sih tak ada bedanya dengan jam di dunia.'_

"Jadi, ...Oom Roma. _Detector_ yang dimaksud adalah pengukur kekuatan. Ketika memasuki zona merah, apa yang dilakukan?" Nesia mengalihkan materi, meyakinkan diri bahwa ilmu _Wonderland_ akan semakin tergali.

"Putar saja sekrupnya!"

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Nesia langsung _ngeh_. Prinsip kerja dan siklus energi makhluk _Wonderland_ telah tersusun di pikiran. Sedikitnya, misteri pemutar di belakang terungkap. Nesia menoleh ke belakang, di mana para penduduk masih belum bubar dari keramaian. Dengan jeli ia mengamati..., ya, tidak salah lagi, semuanya memiliki apa yang disebut 'sekrup'. Ia tidak sadar sebelumnya, tiap _item_ memiliki variasi. Besar, kecil, lonjong, pendek, berwarna, polos, ...tampak jelas, tertutupi.

"Kompleks." Nesia mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Mekanismenya begitu—"

_Mekanisme. Manajemen._

Oh! Hampir saja Nesia melupakan tugasnya! Mumpung ada makhluk yang bersedia memberinya informasi -tidak seperti dua makhluk 'elit' tapi sungguh pelit-, bagaimana jika... ia bertanya?

"Kake—, _uhm_, Oom Roma. Bisakah menjelaskan padaku alur ekonomi di wilayah ini?"

"Mana tahu soal begitu. Moneter bukan bidangku. Silakan tanya pada _Market Leader_, Ga~dis."

"Huh? Bukan_ Queen_ Eli, ya?"

Oom Roma menunjuk jalan setapak di antara pepohonan rimbun nun jauh di sana. Masuk, dan temukanlah, begitu tangkap Nesia.

"Temui dia di sana, Gadis. Dan jangan sebut nama wanita cantik nan galak itu di hadapan penduduk atau mereka bakal ribut." Jelas Roma sambil mengedipkan mata.

Wow, meski stan ini termasuk ujung sebelum masuk ke area 'liar', ternyata semakin dalam rahasia masih tersimpan. Dan, wanita cantik nan galak? Kau benar-benar ditakuti, _Queen_ Eli.

Tapi, lebih dari itu. Mengapa makhluk-makhluk istana itu tidak lantas menyuruh Nesia pergi ke _oh-entah-siapa itu_? Malah mengiringnya ke tempat berisik yang tak bisa diusik. Nether...oh, tahulah ia. Kelinci itu pengingkar janji sejati. Lalu...Ludwig. Tahu begini ia tak akan berlama-lama. Nesia melirik 'teman perjalanan' seharinya itu dengan tajam. Yang dilirik bersiul-siul dan tampak menghindari dengan menyapa para pejalan kaki.

"Tu-an Kli-mis, siapa _Market Leader_?"

Mendengar julukan anehnya disebut (bersama aura maut), Ludwig spontan mengkerut. "...Aah. Nona sudah tahu rupanya. Saya baru akan menghubungi dia." Ujarnya dengan muka kusut.

_Alasan._ Satu kata cukup mewakili alis Nesia yang bertaut.

"Tapi saya salut." Lanjut Ludwig kemudian, bersama alat komunikasi di tangan. "Walau Tuan Roderich mengatakan Nona bukan orang yang mudah berkomunikasi..., saya rasa tadi benar terasa alami."

'_Alami? Untuk aku yang berhasil bicara dengan Oom Roma? Dengar, kalau tujuan kalian benar-benar ingin membuatku dekat dengan penduduk setempat... kuperingatkan, itu tak mudah. Karena...'_

"Apa anda benar mengobrol dengan sepenuh hati?"

Ketika jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, terdapat banyak arti. Ini bukan hal seperti dalam drama yang sering ia tonton secara _online_, atau acara TV penuh intrik penyulut migrain. Ini juga berbeda dengan ucap 'terima kasih' yang menyesakkan dada, apalagi ketika bertemu makhluk baru sulit dipercaya.

Tak lain adalah kehangatan, yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti. Tepat terjadi saat Nesia ingin berkata bahwa ia tak lebih sedang menjalankan aksi layaknya _player_ di _RPG_, menggapai informasi dalam suatu kisah _survival_, mendapat pendukung, melawan rival. Bermain sehat dengan...

...sepenuh hati?

Hati. Hati. Hati. _Heart Company_, semakin Nesia mengenal wilayah ini, sesuatu yang hilang terasa...

"Kau ini bicara apa, Luddie. Mana mungkin pemilik hati sintetis paham hal itu."

Oh, Nether. Hitung berapa kalimat yang tak terselesaikan di _chapter_ ini.

...

"_Ehem._"

Ludwig mengheningkan adegan dimana Nesia mencekik Nether dengan aura membunuh (baca: memanggang) seperti di awal mereka berjumpa. Mengingatkan mereka atas situasi-kondisi.

"Ma, maniskuu~ Duh, itu karena hatimu hanya untukku, bukan?"

_BUAGH!_ Hantaman keras menerpa, Nesia melirik dengan bangga, sementara sang korban langsung tak berdaya. Ludwig menepuk dahi. '_Dapat apa aku hari ini?_'

"Kelinci bodoh itu. Hah, aku jadi ingin seharian belajar di ruang observasi seperti kemarin. Nah, Ludwig. Sekarang antar aku ke _Market Leader._"

_Tuuut, tuuuut, tuuuut._

"Oh, sebentar." Ludwig menyeret Nether yang terkapar dan mengeluarkan alat komunikasi dari sakunya. Nesia menebak itu dari istana. Lihat bagaimana pengawal yang mengaku berstatus _Knight_ itu _mojok_.

Oom Roma tampak fokus utak-atik, dan Nesia memperkirakan dirinya dan Ludwig akan ada di sini sampai _detector_ milik Nether selesai diperbaiki. Mengusir bosan, ia mengeluarkan rasa penasaran akan wujud tenaga, pikiran, dan jiwa makhluk _Wonderland_. Jika semuanya wajib memiliki, tentu masing-masing memiliki perhatian terhadap kondisi, bukan?

Mata Nesia mulai mengamati lagi. Makhluk 'imitasi' manusia berduyun kesana-kemari, dengan fisik yang tak dipungkiri, mirip dengan dunia nyata. Ekspresi juga. Mereka dapat menangis, tertawa, marah, terutama berhubungan dengan statusnya, apakah itu penjual, pembersih sampah, sampai ibu rumah tangga. Benarkah mereka semua _non-program_? Terlepas mereka bisa mengenali dia layaknya Oom Roma. Benarkah mereka semua hanya bertindak sesuai perintah? Nesia mulai meragukan argumen, apalagi saat melihat anak menangis yang digendong ibunya.

Mungkinkah mereka _punya_?...

"_...Mana mungkin pemilik hati sintetis paham hal itu."_

_Tch._ Nesia mempererat genggaman tangan, seraya menengadahkan kepala tanda kekesalan. Ia ingin berteriak, seperti halnya saat ia ditindas di sekolah, diejek soal penampilan kunonya, diremehkan karena selalu bersembunyi di belakang nama keluarga...

"_...Menangislah. Tak apa, netralisirkan rasa sakit itu dengan air mata..."_

Bahkan saat...

"Cukup. Kembali ke pikiran rasional." Nesia coba menghapus memori yang sekelebat menghantui. "Sekarang, tujuannya adalah _Market Leader_."

_Sret._ Nesia mendekati Oom Roma yang asyik bersama detil _detector_. Saat mata beradu, bersyukurlah Nesia. Makhluk baik seperti dia harusnya ada—

"Yo, Ga~dis. Karena kau begitu manis, lain kali aku tak keberatan menemanimu ke tempat-tempat strategis."

—di mana-mana.

"Teruskan pekerjaanmu Oom." Nesia menarik bekas kekaguman. Ditemani cengir kecewa, ia sadar saat ini tak ada yang bisa diajak bekerjasama. Lihat Ludwig, _duh_, bisa-bisanya berkeringat saat bercengkrama di telepon genggam(?). Nether... kelinci tepar tak masuk hitungan.

"...Rasanya aku harus ke rimbun pepohonan itu sendirian."

Dengan berat, Nesia memperjauh jarak dari posisi awal. Meski cuek, ia tak bisa seenaknya mencampuri urusan. Sambil tetap pasang waspada pada kerumunan berbahaya (astaga, makhluk-makhluk _shop-a-holic_ belum bubar rupanya!), Nesia mempercepat langkah kaki dan berhenti tepat di depan area sepi yang ditunjukkan Oom Roma.

...

Tak lama, Nesia memasukinya; jalan setapak, sempit, bersama rajut bunga menyambut ribut. Tak ada tanda-tanda penghuni lewat, atau rumah secara kasat. _Srek, srek._ O-oh. Mulailah suara-suara aneh ala hutan belantara. Memang, semakin ke dalam semakin... Nesia kira rumah petinggi dikelilingi bunga-bunga indah nan cerah, tapi... ini jauh di luar prediksi. Pohon-pohon tinggi, bersama ranting seolah menangkap cahaya, guguran daun mengguyur arah, dan... bayangan hilang ditelan oleh hawa mencekam. Cepat-cepat ia berlari, mengabaikan misteri sekitar yang justru akan menghentikan obsesi.

'_Market Leader ini tarzan atau sejenisnya kah?'_ Nesia mengumpat sambil menghindari sulur-sulur menjulur. Petualangan di sini wajar saja terjadi, tapi mengarungi hamparan batang tanpa pengawalan ternyata... menakutkan.

Salahkan... siapa, hei?

...

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall..."_

_..._

_Tap._ Nesia menghentikan perjalanan. Ia yakin telinganya menangkap suara indah.

"...Halo?"

'_Ukh. Oke, ini bodoh. Kenapa aku harus bertingkah layaknya tokoh sok berani?'_

Pelan-pelan, Nesia mengikuti asal..., bukan nyanyian, tapi pembicaraan. Suara lembut itu sudah pasti perempuan. Terjadi komunikasi dua orang, tapi... Nesia tak mendengar si lawan bicara membalas kata. Mungkin seorang wanita bersama jenis makhluk yang tak bisa mengeluarkan suara? Ya...hanya kira-kira, sebelum ia melihat langsung apa yang sebenarnya ada...

...di sana.

Baik, juntai akar gantung tidak menghilang. Hanya saja, sebuah pemandangan mungil tergambar di antara kengerian. Area mungil bermandikan mentari nampak mempesona dikelilingi kegelapan.

Benar saja, seorang gadis cantik berbandana duduk tenang bersama apel-apel di genggaman. Ia menengadahkan muka, menatap langit-langit yang terbelenggu gumpalan awan. Ia sendirian, tak seperti yang Nesia perkiraan.

'_Jadi, dia Market Leader?'_

Sadar ada yang memperhatikan, gadis dengan rambut pendek bergelombang itu menghentikan percakapannya bersama hampa. Dilemparnya apel-apel, menggelinding tatkala ia bangkit dan mendekati Nesia.

"Mencari _Mr. Caterpillar_?"

...

_Uh-oh_. Nesia melongo. Gelombang pesona _emerald_ yang menawan matanya itu membuatnya pikirannya kabur, tapi balas tawa membuat reaksi tak terkata itu langsung terkubur.

"_Ca-caterpillar_?" Dengan gelagapan Nesia menjawab, rupanya gadis kita sedang terlilit oleh imajinasi lebar hingga membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"Ya. Petinggi pasar, bukan? Aku akan mengantarmu, jika kau mau."

Nesia mengabaikan nasehat 'jangan mau di dekati orang asing' kini. Sebab, terlepas darimana gaids itu mengetahui, pernyataan barusan tepat sekali, dan... ia benar-benar tak mau melanjutkan petualangan, tidak, pencariannya sendiri lagi!

* * *

_Pip._ Ludwig memutuskan percakapan.

"Berurusan dengan Ulat Bulu benar-benar sulit. Tapi beruntung, dia telah menunggu di kantornya di saat aku sudah boleh membawa calon _Joker_ bicara soal _networking..._"

Pandangan Ludwig kemudian terarah ada Nether yang pelan-pelan membuka mata. Sambil meringis kesakitan setelah Nesia membuatnya terluka (untuk kedua kali) tentunya.

"Kau benar-benar mengacaukannya, Wortel."

"Diam..., _ukh_."

Semilir angin menghantarkan matahari sampai ke tengah langit. Menjelang siang, ketenangan mulai tergambar. Penduduk berduyun-duyun meninggalkan stan, membawa kantung belanjaan penuh dengan benda-benda keperluan. Ludwig mengusap peluhnya, sembari mengolah topik yang kemudian disuarakan,

"Tapi aku cukup kaget melihat tingkahmu."

Nether mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa? Mengganggu itu?"

"Bukan. ...Kau, pada Nona Nesia. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

"Huh~ Aku kan memang mempesona, aku juga suka gadis muda. Masalaaah?"

"Hentikan. Kau merusak citra White yang kukenal."

...Sayangnya tak ada lagi _JLEB moment_. Nether merespon dengan mengalihkan kepala; memilih menjilati bulu-bulu yang dililit oleh luka. Ludwig menghela napas, mencoba melupakan percakapan pembuka gores lama.

"Dengar Luddie. White yang itu sudah mati." Ujar Nether tiba-tiba.

Ludwig sempat membelalakkan mata, sebelum akhirnya menggaruk kepala dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Benar. Kau sekarang adalah kelinci mesum, yah... aku penasaran jadi apa dua lainnya."

"Jangan ingatkan aku. Okeee, sekarang dimana manisku?"

_...krik._

Kanan, kiri, ...tak ada.

"NONAAA—"

"—NESIAAA!"

* * *

...

Tak sampai lima menit, Nesia dan Gadis Apel sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Ternyata, Di balik 'hutan belantara', terdapat kampung kecil yang dikepung oleh perbukitan, dimana _Mr. Caterpillar_ alias _Market Leader_ tinggal di puncaknya. Semua tampak normal; jalan, pepohonan, dan bunga-bunga layaknya di istana utama. Oom Roma harusnya menambah, rute 'petualangan' tadi adalah jalan pintasnya.

Tapi kediaman pemimpin pasar... benarkah ada yang mendiami bangunan udik tak menarik ini? Melihat kondisinya... jauh dibanding petinggi lain (baca: Arthur) yang sangat-layak-huni. Di sanalah ia berada; bangunan kuno di balik gerbang kawat. Nampak tak terawat. Lihat saja besinya yang berkarat, atau... lumut yang menyebar bak jerawat.

Ralat, _sedikit_ lebih baik daripada istana penuh kepala dan organ menggeliat.

"Ya, ia tinggal di sini. Bunyikan ini dan pelayan akan menghampiri." Gadis Apel menunjuk lonceng tua yang tergantung di sebelah kotak surat.

Nesia mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Dari raut terlihat ada kata yang tak sempat terucap. Tapi karena memori menandainya sebagai hal tabu, menyusunnya sedikit saja sudah menusuk kalbu.

"Sampai sini saja," Gadis Apel mengulurkan tangannya. "Jika ada yang membingungkanmu, hubungi aku, Bella."

...Itu perkenalan? Nesia tak berkedip saat sebuah tanda ditawarkan. Ini pertama kalinya ia seorang makhluk _Wonderland_ mengajaknya berjabat! Ha, sebuah rekor tercatat. Kesempatan bagi Nesia untuk menghentikan celoteh orang istana soal hegemoni, ia akan mengawalinya saat ini. Dengan menyambut hangat keakraban...

"Nesia... Perti—"

_Cklak._

Suara peluru yang siap menembus kepala menghentikan pertemuan antar jemari. Pelatuk telah ada di ambang tarikan, hening pun tak terhindarkan.

...

"Sebaiknya kau tak banyak bertingkah, Putri."

* * *

_Oh, 'tis love, 'tis love that makes the world go round__—_

* * *

_..._

Semua paham, termasuk keluarga _South-East Asia_.

Bahwa _ia_ begitu indah, pembawa bahagia.

Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa _ia_ bisa menenggelamkanmu dalam jurang dusta, luka, nestapa...,

...gila.

Butuh waktu beberapa tahun untuk melupakannya; hari dimana jejak sang adik hilang untuk kali pertama. Butuh waktu berapa tahun untuk meyakinkan bahwa yang bersangkutan sudah tidak eksis lagi; mati, walau hingga kini masih belum pasti.

Belum sempat semua terhapus dari memori. Sekarang... kembali terjadi.

Putaran masa lalu dalam kaleidoskop hitam-putih -ketika kelopak memaksa kuncup, dan terang anak tertua meredup-tak terkendali.

_Klik. __S__eorang,__ tidak,__ banyak orang, di balik dinding malam memegang perabotan berat dan koper di tangan._

_Klik. Mereka bicara soal kekayaan. Mereka bicara soal rumah__._

_Klik. Mereka bicara soal para penghuninya._

Orang-orang itu yang membawa?

Katakan, itukah alasan? Itukah jawaban?

Ataukah,

"Aku mencintaimu."

...

"Tapi dia _lebih_ mencintaimu."

Ya, siapa yang tahu.

* * *

**+TBC+**

* * *

**Notes.**

Quotes (c) Lewis Carroll

[1] Terinspirasi rumah 'hobbit' dari Islandia. Thanks to Bobo :* #dor

[2] Motif...? Anggap saja di istana ia memilih pakaian yang punya motif bunga-bunga mirip batik. Nesia cinta batik~ /aw

[3] 'Anu'. Sket Dance-nya Shinohara-sensei yang punya sebutan. Episode 58 itu koplak sumpah XD

[4] Berbagai jenis jam yang dicomot dari Mr. Google. Sundial itu jam matahari, btw. Soal singkatan gaje macem DG, ADT, dan FLA itu juga dari jenis jam. Kelihatan banget rajin ngapalin ekstensi file -_- #apa Terus...H.R.G...selanjutnya bakal dijelasin kok :B

*Ludwig? Iya, Tuan Klimis itu Ludwig :")) Seneng banget ngeliat interaksinya sama Nether. Berasa nonton sepakbola~ #oi

*Oom Roma, tentu saja Ancient Rome. Saya sengaja ngga pakai 'Kakek', kesannya gimanaaa gitu .-. mungkin dipakai khusus Feli dan Lovi *apa hubungannya*

...

**Yep. Curcol dimulai.**

semi-final winter cup bentar lagi. tunggulah, AKA/MIDO AKAN TERBUKTIIII #SALAAAH

Err...abaikan yang barusan. Hai, apa kabar~? X"D #ditunjek  
Saya kembali dari WB parah *lirik fic2 yang terbengkalai* dan... sadarkah anda chapter ini semakin alay? =/=  
Sebenernya lanjutan masih ada. Daripada words makin menggila(?), saya pisahkan 'MADLY IN LOVE' *apa banget deh judulnya* jadi 2 part. Disini topik 'utama' belum bisa saya masukin, cuma lewat prolog dan epilog gaje ituh #halah  
Yep, intinya saya mutusin untuk membahas lebih lanjut masa lalu Nesia dan keluarga, terutama perihal... ehm, ya, tahulah .w. Pastinya ini berhubungan sama BlackHat ju—oke, tunggu saja. Karena draft udah ngumpul, semoga yang berikut ngga telat buangeeet kaya ini orz orz

Mohon koreksi EYD, typos, dll ya, saya bukan orang telaten soalnya OTL  
Kritik dan saran juga, silakan disampaikan di kolom review, atau kalau malu langsung mention saja ke mikaeruu_ :")) #promosi

Karena saya gak bisa maksa, yep,  
untuk semuanya, mohon maaf, dan terima kasih! :"DD/

-Chii-


End file.
